


Midnight Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Families, Family Issues, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Linear Narrative, Orphanage, Physical Abuse, Step-siblings, Unhealthy Relationships, everything is not graphic i swear, hyunjin appears for 5 seconds, italics are flashbacks, long ass narrative, please bear with it, seungbin cry a lot, sorry babie don't deserve this BUT I HAVE TO
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Selama ini Changbin telah tersugesti oleh pikirannya sendiri dimana ia memandang hubungan adik-kakaknya dengan Seungmin tidak pernah punya masalah besar. Changbin terlalu fokus melihat jarak yang terbentang sehingga ia tidak dapat mencari sumber permasalahan yang sebenarnya.Atau: Changbin menyadari ada yang salah dengan Seungmin ketika ia tidak sengaja pulang lebih awal dari pukul sebelas malam.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020





	Midnight Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>    
> Setiap malam, Changbin selalu pulang pukul sebelas dimana rumah biasanya selalu dikunci pukul sembilan oleh sang Ibu. Changbin selalu meminta Seungmin untuk menunggunya pulang agar pintu dapat ia bukakan kendati sang Ibu sudah lama tidak pulang ke rumah. Hal ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan demi menjaga hubungan persaudaraan yang sudah sangat hancur. Meski Seungmin hanya membukakan pintu demi uang jajan tambahan yang Changbin janjikan, Changbin tetap menyayangi adiknya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa uang yang selalu diminta Seungmin bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan untuk kekasih Seungmin dengan segala hubungan toksik mereka.
> 
>   
> # don't forget to read the tags !!

_"Maaf, Kakak pulang jam sebelas lagi."_

_"Bunda udah gak di rumah sih, jadi terserah Kakak. Bawa aja kuncinya."_

_"Gak, kamu bawa aja. Tapi kamu bukain pintunya ya tiap Kakak pulang."_

_"..."_

_"Nanti Kakak tambahin uang jajan buat kamu."_

_"Oke."_

/

**Changbin diselimuti rasa cemas ketika udara malam memberitahunya bahwa hari sudah terlalu larut.** ****

Seingat Changbin, ia bukan orang yang terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang akan ia hadapi atau membayangkan ekspektasi-ekspektasi rumit mengenai respon yang akan ia dapat.

Meski begitu, malam ini sekali lagi ia tidak berani menilik angka berapa yang muncul di pojok kanan atas layar gawainya demi memastikan berapa lembar uang yang akan dipindahtangankan dalam beberapa menit ke depan. Sebutlah prasangka Changbin terlalu tebal hingga memberi ‘uang saku’ tambahan pada anggota keluarga satu-satunya di rumah terdengar seperti sebuah transaksi narkoba di gudang tidak terpakai pinggir kota. Yah, ia tidak pernah minta diberikan kemampuan berpikiran negatif sejauh itu.

Itu hanya Seungmin. Itu hanya adik angkatnya, berdiri di belakang balok kayu tinggi yang catnya perlu dipoles ulang, terpaku pada benda yang sama dengannya untuk menunggu satu balon pesan di aplikasi tukar pesan warna kuning. Changbin perlu memberitahukannya bahwa kunci pintu bisa dibuka sekarang karena ia sudah berada di teras rumah—mobil sedan telah terpakir rapi dalam garasi. Changbin ingat ia pernah menegur Seungmin saat adiknya membuka pintu tanpa aba-aba darinya, memberinya peringatan (yang lebih terdengar seperti menakut-nakuti) tentang penculik atau perampok yang sudah semakin canggih di masa kini hingga mampu memimik semua hal yang dilakukan pemilik asli rumah.

Seungmin meliriknya dalam diam kala itu selama sedetik, sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk minta uang tambahan karena Changbin pulang lebih malam dari pukul sebelas. Semua sudah tertulis di perjanjian tak kasat mata mereka awal tahun ini.

Terkadang Changbin benar-benar lebih merasa sedang melakukan transaksi narkoba, tapi siapalah ia untuk protes. Melihat wajah adiknya sekali sehari dalam keadaan tidak kurang dari sehat sepertinya sudah cukup untuk ukuran dua orang yang tidak pernah diperkenalkan secara resmi oleh orangtuanya sendiri. Sekali lagi, bukan ranah Changbin untuk menyalahkan. Hanya, ia hanya membiarkan takdir berjalan sesuai alurnya.

Kenop pintu berputar tepat lima detik setelah Changbin menekan tombol kirim di samping teks ‘Kakak udah di depan’. Tungkai Changbin bergerak mundur selangkah sebelum kemudian maju untuk masuk begitu celah pintu membiarkannya meninggalkan auman malam yang dingin di luar.

Tidak banyak kontak mata yang bertukar diantara empat mata. Seungmin mengunci pintu begitu Changbin masuk, tidak tergoda sedikitpun untuk memberi salam atau basa-basi sesederhana ‘Kakak udah makan apa belum’ yang diam-diam Changbin selalu harapkan. Punggung Seungmin yang lebih tinggi dari batas pandang Changbin memberi dingin yang sama dengan angin sepoi-sepoi saat Changbin membuka jendela mobilnya di lampu merah. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Changbin menelan kembali deretan kalimat yang ia rencanakan ditutur demi mengisi spasi kosong dalam suasana canggung yang diciptakan kedua belah pihak.

Seungmin mengulurkan tangannya sebelum Changbin bisa berkata apapun. Anehnya hal itu tidak pernah membuat Changbin gentar, atau kesal, atau sekedar menanyakan untuk apa uang-uang yang selalu diminta Seungmin dalam jumlah yang berlebih jika memperhitungkan total kebutuhan sehari-hari maksimal yang mampu dihabiskan oleh seorang murid sekolah menengah atas.

Roda pikiran Changbin sempat berputar ketika ia merogoh beberapa lembar uang warna biru di saku celana _denim_ -nya. Bicara tentang kebutuhan Seungmin, ia diingatkan mengenai percakapan super pendek yang ditukar tiga hari lalu di ruang makan.

Secara otomatis, fokus Changbin jatuh pada sepatu yang berjajar rapi tepat di belakang tempat mereka berdiri. Tidak banyaknya pasang yang ditata di sana membuat Changbin memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk menghubungkan frasa ‘rumah’ dengan ‘sepi’, tapi dahi Changbin cukup berkerut saat mendapati tidak banyak juga yang berubah setelah topik perbincangan kecilnya dengan Seungmin tempo hari berakhir dengan persetujuan.

“Kamu belum jadi beli sepatu baru?” tukas Changbin kemudian. Kecanggungan yang mengutuknya semenit lalu berubah jadi abu ketika ia sadar bahwa sepasang sepatu kets lama milik Seungmin yang dibeli dua tahun lalu masih terpampang tanpa teman bahkan setelah sejumlah uang ia transfer sebagai bentuk persetujuan dari permintaan Seungmin yang mengeluhkan (secara tidak literal) sepatunya yang hampir rusak.

Ada jeda yang tidak nyaman ketika Changbin menatap ke atas untuk menemui netra Seungmin (yang akhirnya pun berusaha cari berbagai objek lain demi hindari sorot mata dari kakak angkatnya). Seungmin menggenggam kunci di tangan kanannya dengan sedikit lebih kuat—Changbin menyadarinya dari bunyi kecil yang menggema di ruang besar penuh kesepian ini, tapi ia tidak beralih dari manik yang sedang memutar mencari alasan.

“Uangnya buat beli buku paket.”

Jawaban datang setelah waktu menunggu yang tidak begitu sepadan. Changbin lagi-lagi harapkan konversasi yang sedikit lebih panjang, bahkan perdebatan pun boleh-boleh saja terjadi selama mereka bisa gelar dialog yang lebih lama dari lima menit demi menghancurkan es beku di belakang kepala-kepala mereka.

Tapi Changbin diam saja.

“Makasih, Kak.”

Setelah Seungmin mengambil lembaran uang dari atas telapak tangannya, punggung dinginnya kembali disaksikan oleh mata berat Changbin yang penuh penilaian. Helaan napasnya malam ini sedikit banyak bisa menjelaskan ketegangan tali yang seakan bisa putus kapanpun ia diregang.

/

**Tidak ada manik dengan sedikitpun ketertarikan saat Changbin lempar lirik pada Seungmin dari kejauhan.**

Changbin berniat memberikannya dengan cara terbaik agar paling tidak ia dianggap oleh semesta sebagai ‘kakak’ yang punya usaha dalam memenuhi harapan membaiknya relasi dengan sang adik.

Jika diberi opsi kanan dan kiri, antara ya dan tidak, atas dan bawah, Changbin bisa bilang bahwa tidak ada yang salah dari hubungan adik-kakaknya dengan Kim (Seo) Seungmin. Ada beberapa batasan yang terasa seperti dinding tua penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba, tapi Changbin masih merasa bahwa tidak ada kerusakan fatal yang sering digambarkan dengan ucap-ucap kebencian.

Changbin dan Seungmin, mereka baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang dekat. Dan Changbin adalah orang yang mengusahakannya kemarin, hari ini, dan untuk seterusnya.

Ia hanya bisa berharap Seungmin bisa membacanya.

Suara kardus ukuran sedang yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman Changbin bertubrukan dengan meja makan yang sepi—hanya berisi sepiring roti setengah gosong yang tidak akan dihabiskan oleh Seungmin—tidak tergolong nyaring, tapi atensi Seungmin yang dibagi-bagi antara roti gosong, ponsel, dan tali sepatu yang kusam dengan mudah pecah menuju objek tersebut bahkan jika Changbin tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Seungmin mendongak, Changbin melihat dari ekor matanya saat ia melangkah pelan sambil bergumam. Roti pahit memenuhi dinding mulut Seungmin, seolah indera pengecapnya tidak pernah berfungsi.

“Buang aja sepatu lamamu, pake ini.”

Suara Changbin terdengar lantang di ruang tamu yang kosong. Netra Seungmin masih mengikuti pergerakannya hingga sosok yang lebih kecil hilang di balik pintu.

Kardus putih di meja makan ditatap. Tanpa membuka, Seungmin tahu apa isinya.

/

**Ketika salah satu barang yang ia tinggalkan di kamar menjadi alasan Changbin untuk berbalik arah malam ini, Changbin tidak pernah berharap hal yang lebih daripada klise.**

Changbin memang tahu jika Seungmin akan tetap berada di rumah sejak ia keluar dari kediaman pukul tujuh petang dan akan kembali entah tepat atau lebih dari empat jam setelahnya meski siswa sekolah menengah pada umumnya lebih suka memanfaatkan kebebasan mereka pada hal-hal liar.

Balok tinggi yang tidak terlihat mewah selalu Changbin tutup kembali ketika ia pergi, dan saat ia kembali, benda itu sudah terhalang kunci. Tidak ada yang diekspektasikan Changbin di selip-selip pikirannya yang bercampur di dalam kepala mengenai apa yang biasa dilakukan Seungmin saat berdiam sendiri di kamar tanpa merasakan kantuk sedikitpun kendati harus menunggu kakaknya mengirim pesan.

Namun kekosongan opini itu tidak lantas membuat Changbin juga kosong ekspresi saat ia mendapati gerbang rumahnya terbuka lebar beserta dengan pintu yang seolah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa rumah sedang menerima tamu. Adrenalin Changbin terpompa lebih cepat dalam lima detik pertama. Kutub negatif dalam otak menakut-nakutinya akan kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat ia temukan di dalam rumah setelah ia melepas sepatunya. Changbin harus bersyukur ia punya kendali emosi yang baik untuk menahan diri, karena begitu ia menengokkan pandang ke balik pintu, tidak ada pemandangan yang terlalu abnormal untuk disaksikan mata.

"Seungmin?"

Entah kenapa Changbin memanggil nama adiknya kala itu. Kala seorang figur asing ditatap obsidian Changbin dan dikenali sebagai separuh ancaman separuh teman. Bukan salah Changbin jika ia sedikit protektif ketika menyadari adiknya dan si sosok tidak dikenal duduk berdampingan di sofa yang sama.

Kedua kepala yang tadinya fokus kepada televisi di tengah ruang lantas menoleh, mencari sumber suara yang panggil nama salah satu diantaranya. Yang punya andil dalam mengundang tamu otomatis tersentak untuk berdiri seolah ada hal-hal tidak senonoh yang baru saja terekspos di mata sang kakak. Sementara yang satu lagi, tidak repot-repot ambil pusing dan hanya memberi Changbin tatapan dingin.

Belum ada sepuluh menit dan Changbin sudah memberi label tidak suka pada si pria asing.

"Temen?"

Bagaimanapun Changbin sadar ia bahkan tidak pernah perhatikan pergaulan Seungmin dengan benar. Sebaik apapun insting impresi pertamanya, pengetahuan minimnya mengenai siapa-siapa saja orang terdekat Seungmin membuat nyalinya menciut hanya untuk sekedar terdengar lebih dominan di ruangan ini.

"Iya." sahut Seungmin cepat, nadanya yang meninggi seolah menyatakan ketidaknyamanannya dengan keras. "Kakak kenapa balik?"

"Studio libur hari ini, ada acara lain."

Changbin berusaha berbicara sekasual mungkin saat ia berbelok ke arah kamarnya, namun di saat yang sama sempatkan ekor mata membalas tatapan bingung Seungmin di ujung ruang yang lain. Ketika netranya bergerak, laki-laki asing masih tidak punya ketertarikan untuk bahkan sekedar memberi sapa formalitas kepada dirinya alias pemilik sah rumah yang sedang dikunjungi.

"Oh, Kakak di rumah sampe malem?" 

Hari ini Seungmin lebih banyak bertanya daripada menjadi pendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan retoris. Changbin ingat ia pernah harapkan interaksi yang lebih baik yang salah satunya didemonstrasikan dengan hal semacam itu, namun situasi yang mendorong Changbin lebih jauh ke dalam api dingin penuh kecanggungan seperti ini agaknya bukan saat yang tepat bagi Seungmin untuk menunjukkan kontribusinya terhadap terwujudnya harapan Changbin.

"Iya."

Changbin memberi jawaban terakhir sebelum menanggalkan tatapannya dari dua orang lain di ruangan. Langkah pelan namun pasti membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar, mengubah tujuannya dari pulang sejenak menjadi berhenti kerja sejenak.

Changbin melupakan benda yang tadi ia inginkan ada di dalam tasnya. Ia melupakan kertas-kertas penuh lirik yang bertebaran di atas meja di studio. Ia melupakan sifat pemarah Chan yang akan membuat gema di ruangan mereka jika ia datang terlambat, apalagi tidak datang.

Changbin melupakan semua rencananya untuk malam ini. Karena ia punya hal lain untuk direnungkan.

Bukan hanya lantaran si laki-laki asing tadi memperlakukannya seperti angin lalu, Changbin merasa lebih asing lagi ketika sepasang sepatu yang ia pilihkan buat Seungmin tempo hari terpasang dengan rapi di kedua kaki bersilang milik tamu yang untuk sementara dicap Changbin sebagai 'si tidak tahu diri'.

Malam itu Changbin punya banyak pertanyaan, dan ia harap Seungmin punya banyak hal untuk dijelaskan.

/

"Kita pindah aja gimana?"

"Kan kamu yang ngajak kesini, biasanya juga begitu."

"Aku gak tau kakakku pulang lebih awal."

"Terus?"

"..."

"..."

"Maaf."

/

**Roti yang ada di piring Seungmin hari ini tidak gosong, tapi pemiliknya justru kehilangan nafsu untuk melahapnya habis.**

Changbin seharusnya sadar ia hanya akan jadi pengganggu ketenangan ketika memutuskan untuk dekati tempat Seungmin menyamankan posisi duduknya pagi ini. Namun ada terlalu banyak pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang jika tidak diungkap maka hanya akan semakin bergelantung tidak nyaman di kedua pundaknya. Yang jelas Changbin punya alasan kuat atas tindakan yang ia perbuat.

Ketika Changbin tiba di ruang makan, ia menarik kursi di hadapan Seungmin untuk duduk. Gestur yang sangat tidak biasa mengingat keseharian mereka di pagi hari tidak pernah lebih dari bertegur sapa yang tidak lebih panjang dari empat kalimat kosong sebelum kemudian melenggang kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing.

Laki-laki yang berseragam putih abu menaikkan tatap sekilas dari layar gawainya yang terlihat terlalu mengasyikkan untuk ditinggal barang sedetik. Mulut pahit Changbin sudah gatal ingin bertanya apakah yang tengah ia lihat di ponsel erat hubungannya dengan sosok tamu tak diundang (dari kacamata Changbin) yang menganggap sofa ruang tengah adalah singgasananya kemarin malam. Tentu saja Changbin urungkan karena tidak ada yang mau membuat situasi menjadi rumit sebelum ia bahkan sempat menuturkan tujuan utamanya.

"Yang kemarin itu siapa?" Pertanyaan Changbin meluncur tepat sasaran, seperti dirinya tidak pernah kenal dengan yang namanya basa-basi. "Temen? Temen deket? Pacar?"

Kata terakhir tergulung dengan asam dari ujung lidah Changbin yang terasa lebih kelu pagi ini. Changbin harap ekspresinya tidak semuram apa yang ia rasakan di dalam dada.

Meski Seungmin dengan jelas mengetahui untuk apa keberadaan Changbin di hadapannya dan mengarah kemana pertanyaan barusan, ketertarikannya tidak naik barang sedikitpun. Ekor mata masih lekat ke benda persegi panjang yang digenggam tangan kiri, kunyahan roti tidak buru-buru ia telan untuk mengulas jawaban yang tidak membantu.

"Ya, gitu lah."

Seperti yang sudah sering Changbin sugestikan pada dirinya sendiri, ia bukan orang yang bersumbu pendek. Bagaimanapun, tiga kata yang menggema di ruang makan barusan membuat emosinya naik setingkat bersamaan dengan kuriositas yang juga ikut merajalela.

"Gitu gimana maksudnya?" tukas Changbin. "Sedeket apa sampai sepatu yang Kakak beliin malah kamu kasih ke dia?"

Nada yang sedikit meninggi di akhir kalimat agaknya berhasil merebut sekian persen atensi Seungmin. Laki-laki yang lebih muda akhirnya menggerakkan leher yang entah mengapa tidak terasa kaku setelah terlalu lama diam dalam satu posisi yang tidak ideal. Changbin menatap dua mata Seungmin untuk yang pertama kali sejak ia memberanikan diri menarik kursi di hadapannya.

"Yang jelas deket, makanya bisa aku kasih ke dia." Seungmin menjawab dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang, meski antisipasi Changbin masih belum terbalas dengan pantas.

Changbin melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja, mencoba menambah intimasi dialog penting yang sedang berusaha ia gelar pagi ini.

"Tapi Seungmin, Kakak beli itu buat kamu. Kok malah dikasih ke orang lain?"

Sorot mata Changbin tajam saat ia menyaksikan sebuah kekehan penuh makna muncul dari mulut si lawan bicara. Entah ia harus mempercayai inderanya atau tidak. Saat ekspresi sarkastik di gurat wajah Seungmin muncul hari ini adalah kali pertama Changbin berpikir bahwa ternyata adiknya juga punya kemampuan mengungkapkan emosi.

"Kan udah dikasih ke aku, berarti secara teknis itu punya aku, kan? Artinya terserah aku juga dong mau diapain?" balas Seungmin, memaksa Changbin untuk mengakui bahwa ada kesengitan yang tengah dibangun di atmosfer sekitar.

"Ya iya, tapi Kakak beli itu buat kamu pakai." jelas Changbin. Ia benci untuk mengakui nadanya kembali naik. "Kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau butuh sepatu, tapi belum beli juga. Kakak gak minta kamu kembaliin uang yang udah Kakak transfer karena kamu bilang itu buat kebutuhan lain. Sekarang giliran dibeliin kenapa malah dikasih ke orang?"

Runtutan isi hati Changbin melonglong tanpa ampun. Konversasi mereka hari ini jauh lebih berwarna, harus diakui. Tapi hal tersebut tidak lantas membuat Changbin merasa puas.

Bagaimana bisa ia merasa puas jika respon terhadap empat kalimat panjang yang dengan jujur ia ekspresikan demi kejelasan perkara hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gumaman protes yang diungkap secara diam-diam seolah si empu punya nol persen kepedulian akan dampak dari kalimatnya?

Yang dibanting secara perlahan ke atas meja kaca pagi itu adalah piring berisi roti yang tidak habis meskipun tidak gosong, tapi ada yang ikut pecah selain harapan besar Changbin untuk mendapat jawaban akan hal yang membuatnya terjaga semalaman.

"Sejak kapan Kakak sepeduli itu sama apa yang aku lakuin? Gak usah pura-pura."

Setelah Seungmin melangkah pergi dari tempat duduknya, ada plester besar yang membekap mulut dan hidung Changbin erat-erat hingga ia harus menyadarkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti menahan napas.

Punggung dingin itu kembali mengambil langkah menjauh. Pemandangan yang biasa, tapi meninggalkan sesak yang luar biasa di dalam dada sang kakak.

/

**Sebanyak apapun Seungmin membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan sorot mata yang mencintainya sebagaimana yang ia berikan untuk pria di hadapannya.**

"Bangsat. Si Sunwoo daftar ketos?"

Sebuah korek api dilempar ke seberang meja saat laki-laki rambut hitam membuka perbincangan mereka dengan sebuah gestur yang mengatakan bahwa rokok di ujung bibirnya perlu disulut. Seungmin mengenalnya sejak setahun lalu sebagai teman satu kelas, menyebutnya sebagai sahabat setelah saling bertukar nama, nomor, dan tempat tinggal selama empat bulan, dan menyimpannya di dalam hati bersama dengan perasaan aneh yang entah bisa disebut cinta atau tidak setelahnya.

Singkatnya, nama Hwang Hyunjin sudah terpatri di ingatan Seungmin sebagai seseorang yang punya pengaruh besar di hidupnya.

"Iya. Goblok emang tuh anak, udah gue bilang jangan." sahut Lee Felix alias siswa paling sering masuk ruang bimbingan konseling—dapat dengan mudah ditebak dari respon cepatnya mengambil korek api dari saku celana begitu mereka bertiga mendudukkan diri di ruangan berdebu tersebut.

Lintingan tembakau disulut api dan menimbulkan asap jahat yang menggerus paru-paru mereka. Hyunjin dan Felix perokok aktif, sudah jelas. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli jika ruangan yang sedang ditempati masih bagian dari gudang sekolah. Mana bisa peduli? Mana bisa peduli jika semua hal yang terjadi di tempat yang seharusnya digunakan untuk belajar ini dikendalikan di bawah tangan dan kaki mereka.

Seungmin menarik kursi lusuh di ujung ruang yang lain, sebisa mungkin mengambil jarak untuk menghindari mati muda karena menghabiskan terlalu banyak masa hidupnya menjadi perokok pasif. Dengar-dengar, resiko kematiannya lebih tinggi daripada perokok aktif.

"Ya udah, biarin aja dia lihat kekalahan pakai mata kepalanya sendiri." Hyunjin menyahut setelah sekepul asap dihembuskan dari mulut dan hidungnya. Tatapannya nyalang ke arah dua kaki yang dibungkus sepatu mewah. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi banyak yang dukung dia loh, Jin, di sekolah ini. Apalagi adek kelas yang belum tau apa-apa." ucap Felix lagi, nadanya tidak kurang untuk meyakinkan Hyunjin agar mempertahankan posisinya sebagai tangan kanan terbaik miliknya.

"Gampang itu mah. Gue bisa ngatasin kalo cuma anak sekolah sini. Pacar gue harus menang pemilihan pokoknya." tambah Hyunjin, kini akhirnya menoleh ke arah Seungmin yang serasa tidak punya eksistensi sedari tadi. "Ya kan, Sayang?"

Seungmin tidak pernah suka cara Hyunjin menggelar konversasi diantara mereka bertiga, atau berempat jika ditambah Yang Jeongin dari kelas sepuluh. Meskipun panggilan Hyunjin kepadanya adalah yang paling menawan, perlakuannya justru yang paling memilukan.

Entah apakah Felix suka menertawakan Seungmin dalam hati. Rasanya Seungmin bahkan sudah tidak peduli.

"Iya … makasih, Jin."

Di sinilah Seungmin, dalam penjara yang penuh keterbatasan. Kata-katanya, ekspresinya, sikapnya, dirinya, semua tubuhnya, semua uangnya, semua miliknya, adalah milik _mereka_. Milik Hyunjin, milik sepasang tangan yang punya seribu macam dosa yang disembunyikan di balik senyum lebar dan seragam yang rapi.

Seungmin melihat kepuasan di ulas bibir Hyunjin pada detik selanjutnya. Felix kemudian mengajaknya mengobrol lagi, entah mengenai lahan baru yang bisa mereka jadikan markas untuk minum-minum dan berjudi, atau tentang pembelot di kawanan mereka yang harus cepat-cepat dibasmi.

Pembahasan mereka tidak pernah Seungmin mengerti. Tidak usah terlalu jauh, bagaimana ia dan Hyunjin bisa jadi seperti ini pun Seungmin tidak mengerti. Ia hanya tahu Hyunjin yang perhatian dan suka menolong saat mereka pertama bertemu. Ia hanya tahu Hyunjin yang menyatakan perasaan cinta saat mereka pertama kali bergenggaman tangan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Seungmin tidak kenal dengan rokok dan obrolan berat, atau lembaran uang yang ditumpuk dalam brankas, atau target kawanan selanjutnya untuk dikuasai. Seungmin tidak melihat hal itu saat pertama kali menatap mata Hyunjin. Dan seharusnya Seungmin tahu dari awal, bahwa tidak pernah ada sorot penuh cinta yang diberikan Hyunjin acap kali obsidian mereka bertemu.

"Nanti malem jadi sponsorin geng kemarin yang balapan mobil?" tanya Felix di sela-sela perbincangan penting mereka.

Hyunjin langsung menatapnya dengan mata lebar. "Bener juga." Sebelum kemudian kembali melirik ke arah Seungmin. "Seung, uangnya jangan lupa ya."

Seungmin kembali dilarutkan dalam percakapan, tapi kali ini tidak dengan cara yang membuat Seungmin langsung tunduk. Ia ikut menatap Hyunjin dengan penuh keterkejutan, detak jantung berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

"Tapi kan, katanya aku gak harus bayarin apa-apa bulan ini." bela Seungmin, telunjuknya jatuh pada alas kaki yang dipakai Hyunjin. "Itu, aku udah kasih kamu sepatu, kan. Katamu itu buat ganti jatah bulan ini gara-gara uangku dibuat bayar minuman pas kamu mabuk-mabukan waktu itu?"

Entah apa yang membuat Seungmin bernyali cukup besar untuk berkata demikian. Yang jelas, rentetan kalimat heran itu direspon dengan cepat oleh dua orang lainnya. Felix yang menangkap sinyal negatif buru-buru mematikan rokoknya dan beranjak pergi.

"Gue duluan."

"Oke." Hyunjin menyahut. "Gue masih ada _urusan_."

Dan di saat Hyunjin berdiri, berjalan mendekat ke arah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di ruangan, di saat itulah akal sehat Seungmin kembali disentak.

"H-Hyunjin …."

"Kenapa nunduk?" tanya Hyunjin, dengan sebuah senyum miring di bibirnya yang dapat Seungmin saksikan tanpa perlu mendongak. "Tadi bilang apa? Coba diulangin."

Ketika Hyunjin semakin dekat dengan suara langkah kaki serta ikat pinggang yang dilepas, tanpa pikir panjang Seungmin menjatuhkan diri di atas lantai, menjadikan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan sepanjang kepalanya tidak bangkit dari posisi menunduk.

"Maaf Hyunjin, aku minta maaf. Aku bakal bayar kok, aku janji. Tolong … hari ini aja, jangan dicambuk."

Suara memilukan itu menggema di ruang penuh debu. Detik selanjutnya tawa puas Hyunjin yang menyusul. Seungmin merinding dan bergetar tanpa ampun, nyaris bersujud pada laki-laki di depannya agar permohonannya dikabulkan.

"Aku gak minta kamu minta maaf loh, Sayang. Cuma tanya aja, tadi kamu bilang apa?" Hyunjin menunduk saat ia mengambil jeda, hingga Seungmin bisa merasakan napas putus-putus tepat di telinganya. "Ayo jawab."

Seungmin menunduk lebih dalam, menangis lagi meski tahu Hyunjin benci tangisan. Apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya selanjutnya, yang jelas tidak bisa menolong dirinya bebas dari hukuman yang menanti di ujung ikat pinggang andalan Hyunjin. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, bahkan ringisan dan teriakan paling nyaring yang bisa terdengar hingga ke koridor depan sekolah.

Hyunjin sekali lagi menunjukkan bahwa sekolah ada di bawah kedua tangan dan kakinya.

/

**Layar komputer Changbin menayangkan** **_screensaver_ ** **dalam waktu yang cukup lama sebelum hitam mendominasi penglihatan kosongnya.**

Sepasang mata lain di dalam ruangan sempit penuh dengan kabel tersebut justru jadi yang lebih sadari transisi tampilan layar tipis yang kini hanya memantulkan wajah suntuk Changbin yang bertopang dagu di atas _keyboard_.

Awan-awan gelap yang merundung kepala Changbin beri bayangan yang terlampau pekat hingga ia tidak mendengar satu dua panggilan yang diserukan laki-laki paling tua di ruangan. Bang Chan harus menepuk bahu Changbin terlebih dahulu agar si pria murung memberikan atensi kepadanya.

Ketika Changbin memutar kursi, ia sudah disambut sebuah tatapan heran yang entah bagaimana tetap terlihat mengayomi.

"Lo kenapa? Komputer dibiarin sampe mati."

Kalimat Chan seolah menarik Changbin dari fantasi kelabunya di antara awan gelap, kembali ke realita dimana deretan nada dan ketukan yang masih acak perlu untuk dirapikan.

Changbin mengerang pelan.

"Gak papa, _sorry_. Gue ngelamunin hal gak penting." sesal Changbin, jemarinya mulai menari di atas tetikus untuk memindah-mindah _bar_ yang terlihat lima kali lebih memusingkan dibanding biasanya.

Mungkin Changbin pikir Chan maupun Jisung—yang secara diam-diam melirik ekspresi Changbin dari sudut ruangan—akan terbujuk oleh tipuan semacam 'hal tidak penting' yang dijadikan alasan kilat olehnya demi menghindari lebih banyak pertanyaan yang berujung pada nasehat. Mungkin Changbin pikir ia tidak terlihat seperti orangtua yang memikirkan biaya pendidikan anaknya yang akan masuk kuliah. Mungkin Changbin pikir dua rekan kerjanya akan membiarkannya 'pergi' begitu saja tanpa tahu lebih banyak. Yah, tapi Changbin salah kali ini.

"Kalau lo ngaca, lo sendiri bisa tau se-stres apa muka lo sekarang." kekeh Chan, kini giliran layar di hadapannya yang bertukar warna menjadi hitam seluruhnya. "Jadi jangan coba-coba buat bersikap lo gak kenapa-napa kalau emang lagi ada yang kenapa-napa."

"Kelamaan." Jisung menyahut dari meja kerja yang paling berantakan. "Lo ada masalah di rumah apa di kampus?"

Jika Chan adalah ahlinya dalam mengeluarkan kata-kata penenang yang kadang terlalu dibaluti kemanisan yang fana, maka peran Jisung dalam pertemanan mereka adalah pemecah masalah inti. Tidak peduli jika menyelesaikan problema individu baik tim mereka perlu dengan kata-kata frontal atau sebuah bogem mentah, jika hal semacam itu bisa bebaskan ruangan ini dari belenggu sendu maka Jisung tidak akan segan untuk melakukannya.

"Gak ada apa-apa, udah balik kerja sana."

Changbin masih berusaha mengelak meski lidahnya terasa pahit mengujar kebohongan yang ditolak keras-keras oleh akal sehatnya sendiri. Ia tidak perlu menceritakan permasalahan konyol dan remehnya yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin dapat sebut sebagai sebuah masalah.

Apa perih di dalam hatinya ini adalah sebuah masalah? Apa pikirannya yang berkecamuk karena terlalu banyak memutar memori masa lalu tentang kemunculan Seungmin di hidupnya bisa disebut batu sandungan yang besar hingga Changbin tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar? Tidak. Changbin rasa tidak. Ia hanya terlalu mengada-ngada.

Keputusan Changbin untuk mengelak masih bulat hingga suasana di studio minimalis mereka semakin tidak kondusif.

"Kak Chan, angkatannya Kak Changbin lagi ada proker? Atau fakultasnya lagi ada event? Atau pas semester tiga gini lagi banyak tugas kelompok?" Jisung berceletuk, dagu ditopang sambil menatap Chan dengan sorot super serius seolah mereka adalah detektif yang sedang berdiskusi untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan.

Changbin terkekeh pelan di belakang, meremehkan Jisung dan Chan yang sedang mengorek-ngorek kehidupan pribadinya dari sudut pandang lain. Chan mengabaikan kekehan itu.

"Apapun itu, yang gue tau dia lagi gabut banget di kampus. Lagian dia juga bukan tipikal yang mikirin banget masalah kuliah. Kemarin juga masih gak apa-apa sampai dia bilang ada yang ketinggalan di rumah, terus pamit pulang sebentar tapi malah gak balik. Hari ini dateng-dateng malah bengong." tutur Chan panjang lebar, mengundang angguk-angguk setuju dari pria yang paling muda. "Pasti masalahnya?"

"Masalah rumah." sahut Jisung cepat, kini kepalanya menoleh ke arah Changbin. "Di rumah lo cuma ada Seungmin. Kenapa adek lo?"

Changbin masih pura-pura tuli. Masih, inderanya masih kelu akan semua tuduhan dari kedua temannya yang sebenarnya ia pun tahu berniat membantu, sampai ia tiba di detik berikutnya dimana Chan menyahuti pertanyaan Jisung sebelumnya.

"Aneh juga … biasanya lo gak pernah peduli sama Seungmin."

Kalimat itu terasa penuh akan _deja vu_ bagi telinga Changbin. Kekehannya yang daritadi dibuat-buat pun mendadak luntur. Tetikusnya berhenti bergerak, begitu pula _bar_ nada yang berbaris acak di layar. Changbin telah disambar petir yang kedua hari ini, oleh satu perkara yang sama. Hanya penyambarnya saja yang berbeda.

Apa ia memang setidakpeduli itu hingga semua orang bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah?

"Bin …?"

Hanya panggilan Chan yang membuyarkan lamunan pelik Changbin saat itu. Dengan sayatan yang diperlebar di dalam dada, Changbin memutar kursinya untuk berhadapan dengan dua orang yang kini ikut mengabaikan _deadline_ pekerjaan mereka demi seorang teman yang sedang dirundung nestapa.

"Hah iya," Changbin hampir memekik, saking banyaknya pertanyaan yang kembali berkerubung hanya karena sebuah kalimat. "gue … iya. Gue, maaf. Gue … emang kelihatan se-gak peduli itu ya sama Seungmin?"

Changbin terbata. Bagaimana tidak? Bagaimana ia tidak tersentak jika baik adik dan temannya dengan mudah menyetujui pernyataan yang menjelaskan nol atensi yang mungkin telah ia berikan selama ini terhadap satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki? Bagaimana ia tidak merasa terpukul jika rupanya perlu sekian lama waktu baginya untuk menyadari bahwa kemungkinan besar ketidaknyamanan suasana di rumah selama ini adalah dirinya sendiri?

Kedua netra Changbin melebar penuh heran dan haus akan jawab saat ia menatap Jisung dan Chan bergantian. Dua orang yang mendadak diinterogasi balik pun tidak kalah bingungnya akan atmosfer yang entah kenapa menjadi lebih pekat.

"Ya … gue sebagai orang yang udah tau banget seluk beluk kehidupan lo, gue berani bilang iya." jawab Chan akhirnya. "Gue tau kok lo sama adek lo emang gak dipertemukan dengan baik, makanya gue juga gak bisa bilang lo salah. Gue tau pasti susah juga buat lo nerima dia dengan lapang dada."

Ada kegetiran yang menjerat Changbin dalam tali-tali penuh rasa bersalah ketika Chan bertutur dengan nada terlembut yang ia dengar hari ini. Sepertinya si pria Bang menangkap dengan baik kegelisahan yang diumbar Changbin lewat ekspresi kosongnya, sehingga jawabannya lagi-lagi terdengar lebih manis dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Changbin ingin mengelak. Ingin mengelak fakta yang sedang terang-terangan disibak bahwa perasaan satu pihaknya selama ini salah.

Selama ini Changbin tersugesti oleh pikirannya sendiri dimana ia memandang hubungan adik-kakaknya dengan Seungmin tidak pernah punya masalah besar. Changbin terlalu fokus melihat jarak yang terbentang sehingga ia tidak dapat mencari sumber permasalahan yang sebenarnya. Hari ini mata dan telinganya seolah dibelah agar ia bisa menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi dan apa yang mungkin juga dipendam dalam-dalam oleh sang adik entah berapa lama. Changbin tidak bisa lagi berlari mundur untuk menghindari kolam kesalahannya sendiri.

"Bin … lo gak papa?"

Chan kembali menarik Changbin ke kesadarannya saat lamunan dalam menyeruak dalam pikiran. Changbin tidak habiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk bergerak. Kunci mobil sedan yang tergeletak di samping tetikus ia sambar, kedua kaki menegak dengan cepat sebelum izin sepihak dilontar.

"Gue hari ini pulang duluan lagi, _sorry_."

Hari itu Chan dan Jisung mungkin memang ditinggalkan lagi dengan pekerjaan mereka yang seharusnya dibagi untuk tiga, tapi keduanya pun sama-sama mengerti bahwa Changbin punya _pekerjaan_ lain untuk diselesaikan.

/

**_Waktu itu bukan musim salju, tapi suasana rumah keluarganya terasa jauh lebih dingin dari hari-hari biasa._ **

_Meski Changbin tidak menatap kedua mata Ayah secara langsung, ia bisa merasakan bahwa sorot yang diberikan beliau terhadap dua orang yang berdiri canggung di ambang pintu kurang lebih sama dengan miliknya—penuh dengan tanda tanya yang berkonotasi negatif._

_Ayah menghentikan kegiatannya menonton siaran langsung sepak bola yang ada di televisi. Changbin ingat bagaimana seringnya Ayah memberitahu Changbin bahwa siaran ini sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Pagi ini Ayah bilang beliau sangat ingin menontonnya tanpa membiarkan satu detik pun terlewat. Baru saja Changbin mendengar teriakan gol dari pembawa acara, tapi Ayah tidak bahkan mengedipkan matanya dari figur Bunda yang menggandeng seseorang dengan wajah asing memasuki ruang tamu._

_Dunia seakan berhenti berotasi kala itu. Changbin yang memegang botol air minum pun ikut membeku di tempat. Ia mendadak tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Apapun kecuali ucapan Bunda seminggu lalu tentang keadaan panti asuhan yang dikelolanya._

_Entah kenapa memori itu diputar lagi di kepalanya dengan segar seperti kaset yang baru saja dibeli. Sebenarnya Changbin tidak terlalu suka pembicaraan yang terjadi seminggu lalu, karena topik yang Bunda bawa hari itu mengundang amarah besar dari Ayah yang sejak awal tidak pernah setuju akan ide Bunda mendirikan panti asuhan sebagai kegiatan sampingan. Changbin tidak suka, tentang bagaimana Bunda terus berusaha untuk tenang ketika Ayah tetap bersikukuh akan pendapatnya sambil menyuarakan kalimat dengan intonasi tinggi. Changbin tidak suka, karena untuk kesekian kali ia harus melihat Ayah dan Bunda beradu pendapat._

_"Pokoknya kamu harus segera tutup panti asuhannya. Terserah anak yang belum diadopsi itu mau dikemanakan, yang penting jangan ke rumah ini."_

_"Aku gak mungkin ninggalin Seungmin sendirian. Aku memang akan menutup panti, tapi aku gak akan pergi tanpa Seungmin."_

_Ah, sekarang Changbin ingat namanya. Seungmin? Apakah nama laki-laki yang berdiri penuh ketegangan di belakang Bunda itu yang namanya Seungmin?_

_Changbin tidak sempat menanyakannya lebih lanjut, karena yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah ia dan Seungmin didorong masuk ke kamar masing-masing, dan dipaksa untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar suara teriakan yang bersahutan dengan barang pecah belah yang menyentuh lantai._

_Kedinginan ada di udara, tapi hati dan pelupuk mata Changbin terasa panas._

/

**Perasaan itu terulang lagi hari ini.**

Changbin benci untuk mengakui berjuta pikiran negatif yang menginvasi spasi kosong yang tercipta saat ia tidak menemukan siapapun di rumah.

Bahkan Changbin sedikit berekspektasi bahwa Seungmin dan 'teman'-nya itu akan kembali memenuhi pemandangan yang dapat disaksi mata Changbin begitu langkah mengantarnya ke ruang tamu. Ia sedikit banyak menyiapkan hati jika saja ia perlu berkonfontrasi dengan si teman yang sudah dilabel Changbin sebagai orang tidak baik tersebut. Maka sungguh mengecewakan rasanya ketika hasil pencariannya terhadap figur tinggi yang hanya sarapan roti gosong di pagi hari berhasil nihil.

Padahal ini sudah hampir pukul sebelas. Sudah saatnya Seungmin menunggu pesan Changbin untuk membukakan pintu jika hari berjalan seperti biasa. Saatnya Changbin mengeratkan jaketnya sambil berjalan menuju teras, menunggu balok kayu dibuka sambil siapkan beberapa lembar uang untuk dipindahtangankan.

Rutinitas itu baru berhenti dua hari, tapi Changbin sudah merasakan percik rindu yang berusaha keras ditolak akal sehatnya.

Kegundahan hati Changbin kian memuncak seiring jarum jam pendek di ruang tengah berjalan, meninggalkan angka sebelas untuk sampai di dua digit angka terbesar dalam lingkaran. Memang ia belum menunggu terlalu lama, tapi ada dua hal yang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa rasa cemas yang menguasai saat ini sungguh valid. Pertama, Seungmin tidak pernah pulang lebih malam dari Changbin—setidaknya itu yang Changbin ketahui dalam rutinitas mereka selama setahun terakhir. Belum tiba di rumah hingga pukul dua belas malam tentu saja tidak dikenal Changbin sebagai hal biasa yang dilakukan oleh sang adik. Kedua, ia merasa benar-benar perlu untuk bertemu Seungmin saat ini. Meski ia belum tahu betul apa yang akan ia sampaikan terlebih dahulu. Meski ia tidak bisa bayangkan kecanggungan macam apa yang akan menyergap mereka nanti. Changbin hanya ingin melihat adiknya sekarang. Entah kenapa ia merasa perlu melakukannya agar hatinya menjadi sedikit tenang.

Yah, setidaknya keinginan Changbin dikabulkan segera setelah kereta pikirannya berhenti. Suara pintu depan yang dibuka dari luar—tidak terkunci, karena saat Changbin datang pun keadaannya sudah demikian—secara otomatis menarik leher Changbin untuk menoleh. Maniknya melebar seiring dengan helaan napas lega yang keluar setelah melihat Seungmin muncul dari sana.

"Seungmin, kenapa baru pulang?"

Seungmin datang dengan raut yang … Changbin bisa bilang kacau. Ia tidak perlu memperhatikan terlalu lama untuk menyadarinya. Langkah gontai dan mata yang tidak fokus, selain keengganannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changbin seperti biasa, cukup untuk menandakan semua keletihan Seungmin.

Detik ini Changbin belum tahu apa penyebabnya. Tapi saat ia melangkah mendekati Seungmin yang tidak beri gubrisan apapun, tekadnya kuat untuk mengetahuinya malam ini juga.

"Seungmin … kamu kenapa?" tanya Changbin lagi, kini berusaha menyejajari langkah Seungmin yang meskipun lemas tapi tetap tergesa demi menghindari sang kakak. "Seungmin, Kakak habis nungguin kamu pulang."

"Iya, tau."

Dua potong kata yang diucap super dingin menyentak Changbin, mengingatkannya akan musim salju yang terjadi di dalam rumah saat cuaca sedang cerah-cerah saja di luar sana.

Changbin merasa cukup familiar, tapi ia tidak suka dengan perasaan itu.

"Kamu darimana? Kok masih pakai seragam?" serbu Changbin, tidak dan tidak akan menyerah. Ia baru saja disadarkan akan kesalahan terbesarnya selama ini, dan satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan sekarang tentu saja untuk menggali tanah yang menyembunyikan akar permasalahan.

"Bukan urusan Kakak." jawab Seungmin, kali ini lebih berdedikasi. Tautan di alisnya mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar sedang muak. "Gak perlu peduli, kayak biasanya aja."

Kalimat itu lagi. Changbin berasa disambar petir ketiganya hari ini, tapi ia tidak mau menyerah sekarang. Sudah sejauh ini, Changbin harus menyelesaikan semuanya meski dengan tersayat-sayat dan berlumur darah.

"Seungmin, Kakak minta tolong … lihat Kakak sebentar."

Seharusnya memang Changbin tidak menaruh ekspektasi besar sejak awal. Setiap kata yang ia ujar hanyalah suara bising yang lewat seperti angin lalu di telinga Seungmin. Laki-laki semampai itu tidak lengah membiarkan kakinya terus merajut langkah, hingga kemudian Changbin hilang kesabaran dan menarik lengan Seungmin ke arahnya.

Changbin bersumpah ini adalah kontak pertamanya dengan Seungmin selama tiga bulan terakhir. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin membuatnya kasar, tapi perasaan bersalah langsung melanda dirinya begitu Seungmin mengaduh sakit.

"Ah!"

Teriakan itu membawa Changbin mundur selangkah sesaat setelah ia berhasil mengikis spasi menjadi lebih sempit. Ada guntur di dalam dada yang semakin menambah kekacauan pikiran Changbin, namun akal sehatnya bekerja lebih baik dan secara otomatis merasakan kejanggalan dari reaksi berlebihan barusan.

Changbin kembali mendekat, kini dengan tatap dan nada bicara yang lebih lunak selagi Seungmin masih terdiam di tempat sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Seungmin, kamu kenapa? Lenganmu ada luka?" tanya Changbin, rasa bersalahnya ditutup dengan kelabu kekhawatiran.

Seungmin berdecak pelan, ringis ia tahan-tahan dengan jelas. Ia diam di tempat meski tidak menjawab, memancing Changbin untuk terus menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kena apa? Maaf, Kakak gak tau." ucap Changbin lagi. "Coba buka dulu, biar bisa diobatin."

Tangan Changbin datang untuk menyentuh bagian yang tadi ia tarik, bermaksud lebih banyak menunjukkan besarnya afeksi yang ia punya untuk sang adik. Namun, Seungmin sudah terlalu kebas untuk mau memperhatikan apa yang sebenarnya ingin Changbin salurkan.

"Udah gak usah ganggu aku lagi, tolong. Aku capek, capek banget."

Changbin mendengar kalimat terpanjang dari Seungmin hari ini. Meski diabaikan seperti demikian sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya, Changbin bisa dengan jelas merasakan keputusasaan yang berbeda dari cara Seungmin memenggal kalimatnya. Kata lelah yang ia berikan seperti menyeret Changbin ikut dalam lubang suram yang gelap di dalam hati yang tengah pecah berkeping-keping. Tolong koreksi jika Changbin salah lihat, tapi ia yakin matanya masih cukup sehat untuk saksikan pasangan netra yang sayu, lapuk, penuh emosi serta siap meluncurkan kristal bening kapanpun jika sang empu tidak buru-buru membalikkan badan dan pergi dari tempat ia berpijak.

Seungmin sudah sering bersikap sedingin es, tapi hari ini rumah dibuatnya hujan salju untuk yang kedua kali.

/

**_Seungmin tidak pernah mengira kedatangannya ke rumah Bunda membawa dampak negatif sebesar ini._ **

_Seungmin hanya bisa melebarkan tatap terkejut serta menuruti apa yang Bunda perintahkan ketika figur setara malaikat tersebut masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah terseok. Ia bahkan belum selesai memindahkan barang-barangnya yang tidak banyak, tapi perubahan yang terjadi di kediaman baru ini sedikit banyak menyesaki dadanya dengan perasaan yang buruk._

_Bukan ini yang dilihat Seungmin di angan-angannya ketika Bunda bersikeras mengajak ia alias satu-satunya anak yang tersisa di panti untuk pulang ke rumah beliau. Bukan, bukan tatapan marah dari sang kepala keluarga yang ia yakin hanyalah permulaan kebisingan benda yang dilempar ke dinding serta lantai. Bukan, bukan Bunda yang napasnya tersengal setelah beradu pendapat dengan pasangan beliau yang tidak punya sedikitpun toleransi akan kedatangan si anggota baru. Bukan, bukan anak kandung Bunda yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi kakaknya, yang belum pernah terlihat sambangi rumah sejak sepekan lalu._

_Seungmin tidak punya banyak harapan baik, tapi yang jelas semua ini adalah mimpi buruk. Bukan untuknya, tapi untuk Bunda, wanita yang paling ia sayangi._

_"Makasih ya, Sayang." ucap Bunda tulus, jemarinya berlarian di rambut cokelat Seungmin setelah salah satu anak yang diasuhnya sejak bayi itu menutup kotak P3K yang baru saja digunakan untuk mengobati memar di kedua lengan dan kaki._

_Seungmin tidak menjawab langsung. Alih-alih ia menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan diri yang sudah merusak kebahagiaan milik orang terkasihnya. Ia merasa sangat malu dan bersalah, inginnya kembali berdiskusi tentang pendapat Bunda jika ia pergi merantau saja ke tempat lain dimana lingkungannya bisa lebih menerimanya secara keseluruhan. Namun, Seungmin juga tahu bahwa jawaban dari semua usulan itu hanya akan berakhir nihil. Berulang kali ia mencetus, tapi Bunda akan selalu menolak. Seolah mengadopsi Seungmin adalah jalan terbaik bagi mereka semua, bagi keluarganya sendiri._

_"Kak Changbin … belum pulang?"_

_Seungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, meski ia sendiri tahu kalimatnya retoris. Ia butuh validasi untuk mengorek apa yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi luka. Ia perlu membuka mata Bunda akan buruknya ide membawa Seungmin ke rumah._

_Ia hanya mau Bunda sedikit lebih bahagia dari sekarang._

_"Belum."_

_Meski hal itu terasa lebih mustahil lantaran yang selalu Bunda ucap dan lakukan hanyalah berdasar kebahagiaan Seungmin semata._

_"Nanti dia bakal pulang, kok. Gak papa, namanya juga lagi pubertas." lanjut Bunda. "Kamu gak usah khawatir, ya. Bunda gak apa-apa."_

_Bunda kembali mendaratkan elusan halus di surai Seungmin, seolah mengerti betul apa yang tengah mengganggu ketenangan 'anak' kesayangannya tersebut. Meski tujuannya adalah untuk mengembalikan lengang di hati Seungmin, siapapun tahu hal itu tidak akan bekerja demikian. Justru yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Seungmin merasa ingin menangis sekarang juga._

_"Gak apa-apa? Bunda dipukulin suami Bunda gara-gara aku, gimana bisa gak apa-apa?" ledak Seungmin, toleransinya menjadi lebih tipis. "Aku ini cuma bawa sial di hidup Bunda. Ijinin aku pergi ya, Bunda? Aku gak bisa lihat Bunda diginiin terus, aku gak mau."_

_Tetesan air yang sibuk menggenangi pelupuk Seungmin rasa-rasanya semakin mengundang iba dari wanita yang kini mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher sang anak angkat. Seungmin tahu betul, melihatnya seperti ini hanya membuat hati Bunda semakin hancur. Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tidak sekuat Bunda. Di saat ia menangis, Bunda tidak pernah membiarkan setetes air pun lolos dari kelopak matanya. Beliau hanya diam, diam, dan diam, menyalurkan ketenangan yang membuat sesenggukan Seungmin berhenti dengan sendirinya._

_"Bunda sayang banget sama kamu, sama kayak Bunda sayang sama Kak Changbin."_

_Ketika isak Seungmin mereda, suara lembut Bunda mendominasi keheningan ruangan. Seungmin masih merasakan tepukan halus di punggung dan tengkuknya. Mata yang sembab tenggelam di dalam peluk hangat sang ibu._

_"Makanya, Bunda gak mau kamu pergi. Bunda mau kamu tinggal disini, sama Bunda, sama Kak Changbin." ucap Bunda. "Ketika Bunda bilang Bunda gak apa-apa, Bunda gak bohong. Jangan pernah kamu menyalahkan diri sendiri, kamu gak salah sama sekali. Kalaupun ada yang salah disini, itu Bunda dan suami Bunda."_

_Seungmin tahu harusnya ia menyimak dengan baik, tapi apa boleh buat jika ia kembali tersedu di detik berikutnya Bunda bicara. Ia terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam kepiluannya sendiri, hingga tidak sadar akan satu dua tetes air yang menggenang di kedua pipi Bunda._

_"Seungmin, kamu dan Kak Changbin, anak-anak Bunda, adalah sumber kebahagiaan Bunda. Jadi jangan tinggalkan Bunda, ya? Bunda janji semua akan baik-baik aja. Tolong tunggu sebentar aja, sebentar lagi, semua akan jadi lebih baik."_

_Seungmin mengeratkan jemarinya di pakaian Bunda secara tidak sengaja. Pandangannya sudah buram, hatinya terlalu kelabu. Tidak ada yang sadar akan seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu saat itu._

_"Semua akan membaik … segera setelah urusan perceraian Bunda dan suami Bunda selesai."_

_Yah, paling tidak Changbin mendengar dengan jelas kalimat yang Bunda ucapkan tentang perpisahan, tentang awal mula dari semua kekacauan lanjutan di hari-hari berikutnya._

/

"Maaf, Jin. Aku gak ada uang lagi."

"Terus?"

"M-maaf, tolong maafin aku. Aku bakal bayar buat minggu depan. Kakakku belum ngasih uang lagi."

"Sayang, kamu kayaknya gak beneran pengen dijadiin ketua OSIS, ya?"

"Gak gitu … aku—"

/

**Changbin bangun dengan keadaan rumah kosong.**

Refleks pertama Changbin ketika ia tidak menemukan sepatu Seungmin di rak setelah semalaman berusaha terjaga kalau-kalau adiknya itu keluar kamar tentu saja adalah: mencarinya.

Changbin sempat hampir tenggelam dalam kepanikannya sendiri selama tiga puluh menit, berkeliling di rumah dan garasi sambil berusaha menghubungi nomor Seungmin yang tidak menghasilkan apapun karena ponselnya mati. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih seperti biasa setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tidak sadar akan ketidakpeduliannya kepada Seungmin selama ini. Baru saja ia ingin memperbaiki, yang ia dapatkan justru Seungmin yang pulang dengan keadaan kacau, secara fisik maupun mental. Paling tidak itu yang Changbin percaya setelah menyaksikan sendiri situasi kemarin malam yang meninggalkan butiran salju serta bongkahan es di dalam rusuknya.

Untung saja Changbin dengan cepat mengembalikan pemikiran logisnya setelah tidak berhasil mendapat klu apapun tentang dimana Seungmin sekarang. Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya dengan asal, menghubungi temannya di kampus dan mengunci rumah dengan kunci yang ditinggalkan Seungmin di meja makan, Changbin buru-buru menyetir mobilnya menuju tempat Seungmin menuntut ilmu.

Untuk ukuran seorang remaja delapan belas tahun, tentu Changbin tidak akan pernah pergi ke tempat dimana ia dapat dengan mudah ditemukan setelah mengalami konflik di rumah dengan satu-satunya sanak saudara yang terlihat begitu antusias untuk mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Namun kali ini Seungmin yang dibicarakan. Changbin mungkin tidak seratus persen mengerti tentang kehidupan Seungmin di sekolah, tapi ia cukup mengerti jika bolos atau kabur adalah hal yang tidak tertera di dalam kamus seorang Seo Seungmin.

Dugaan Changbin benar, meski: 1) Ia terlalu cepat menemukan Seungmin begitu ia memarkir mobil hingga pada taraf Changbin berpikir itu tidak normal lantaran pada pukul ini Seungmin seharusnya berada di salah satu deret kelas yang berjejer banyak, dan 2) Pemandangan yang ia lihat tidak sama sekali masuk dalam salah satu ekspektasi Changbin saat ia berangkat ke sekolah Seungmin.

Mungkin Changbin salah lihat, pikirnya. Mungkin Changbin salah lihat saat menemukan seorang siswa dengan seragam kusut dan rambut cokelat tengah bersimpuh di atas lututnya di tengah lapangan basket yang terletak di samping tempat parkir mobil wali murid, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil menahan tangis ketika pukulan-pukulan dari sebuah tongkat _baseball_ yang dipegang pemuda bersepatu familiar dihantamkan kepadanya bersama dengan tawa keras dari beberapa orang yang mengelilingi.

Atau mungkin, Changbin tidak salah saat mengenalinya sebagai orang yang tengah ia cari-cari keberadaannya.

"Seungmin!"

Satu teriakan membuyarkan kegiatan biadab tersebut. Kaki Changbin membawanya berlari dengan terlalu kencang, terlalu brutal, terlalu marah, dan terlalu dibutakan emosi hingga satu pukulan keras dilayangkan kepada laki-laki yang Changbin ingat sebagai tamu tidak tahu diri di rumahnya tempo hari.

"Anjing, apa-apaan—"

Tentu saja laki-laki itu protes. Tentu saja, tentu saja bajingan ini marah ketika seseorang memukulnya sekali dengan rasa sakit yang tidak setara dengan entah berapa luka yang sudah ia toreh di badan maupun hati adik malangnya yang kini ikut melerai pertikaian tidak sebanding ini. Changbin tahu, Changbin tahu sejak pertama kali mereka bersitatap selama sepersekian detik. Changbin tahu, sejak ia mendapati sepatu yang ia pilih berjam-jam untuk Seungmin justru berakhir di kaki kriminal ini.

Changbin tahu, Changbin sungguh tahu. Yang ia tidak tahu adalah mengapa ia terlalu terlambat untuk datang ke dalam sisi kehidupan Seungmin yang bengis.

"Kak Changbin udah!"

Rupanya Changbin bahkan sudah tidak sadar sampai mana genggaman tangannya menggores darah di muka laki-laki yang ia baca tanda namanya sebagai Hwang Hyunjin. Tarikan kuat Seungmin di bahunya hanyalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat menahannya untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh—membunuh siswa yang sudah tersungkur di tanah lapang dengan keadaan naas tersebut, misalnya.

Changbin ikut melemas saat ia melihat Hyunjin hampir tidak sadarkan diri, tapi tidak ada yang mengalahkan sakitnya desir dalam dada begitu tangisan Seungmin menggema di telinganya.

"Seungmin … maaf."

Changbin tidak tahu untuk apa ia minta maaf. Entah karena ia datang terlambat atau karena ia tidak menaruh kepedulian yang pantas selama ini. Yang jelas ia tidak minta maaf karena telah membuat Hwang Hyunjin sekarat.

Changbin membeku di tempat, tidak bahkan peduli akan sorotan berpuluh pasang mata yang mengerumuni mereka dengan kamera di tangan masing-masing, dan tidak bahkan sanggup untuk mengulurkan tangannya kepada Seungmin yang terlihat dua kali lebih kacau daripada yang ia saksikan di rumah kemarin malam.

Akal sehat Changbin dikembalikan saat beberapa orang dewasa dengan seragam pengajar datang tergopoh-gopoh.

"Semuanya harap mundur!"

Entah kenapa, Hyunjin yang diangkat ke tandu terlebih dahulu.

/

**Sekolah Seungmin dan seisinya membuat Changbin hampir mati keheranan.**

"Saya jelas-jelas melihat kekerasan dilakukan oleh siswa ini, Hwang Hyunjin kepada adik saya, Seo Seungmin. Banyak juga saksi mata yang melihat, kenapa Bapak belum juga memberi keputusan?"

Suara tinggi Changbin yang menggebu-gebu menjadi satu-satunya kebisingan yang mengusik hening perang dingin di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Dua kursi yang menghadap meja penanggungjawab tertinggi tempat ini diduduki oleh Changbin (meski setengah bokongnya tidak duduk secara literal lantaran ia terlalu sibuk menggebu-gebu menyatakan pendapat ke depan muka sang kepala sekolah) dan Hyunjin yang bersilang kaki dengan beberapa kapas serta plester di mukanya yang nyaris hancur. Seungmin berdiri di sebelah kiri Changbin, menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, sementara Hyunjin tidak bahkan butuh wali untuk menyelesaikan perkara.

Melihat respon minimal yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah, emosi Changbin semakin naik dibuatnya. Keheranannya berlipat kali meningkat ketika tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang diucap kepada Hyunjin, seolah ia bukan pelaku disini, seolah semua kalimat panjang Changbin adalah omong kosong dan seolah tidak ada berpuluh bekas luka yang disembunyikan Seungmin di balik pakaian panjangnya.

Changbin benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran.

"Pak, anda seharusnya berbicara, tolong ambil keputusan yang bijak untuk masalah sebesar ini. Hwang Hyunjin seharusnya dikeluarkan!" seru Changbin berapi-api, hingga ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Changbin … jarang lepas kendali atas emosinya, seperti yang sudah berulang kali diutarakan. Ia jarang sekali marah besar, apalagi sampai membentak orang di sekitarnya meski sesalah apapun mereka di matanya. Changbin tidak marah saat teman-temannya meninggalkan dirinya satu-persatu sejak ia dicap sebagai anak yatim. Changbin tidak marah ketika ia diolok-olok lantaran ibunya seorang pengurus panti asuhan. Changbin tidak bahkan memberi respon kala semua orang melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Terakhir ia merasa sangat marah adalah saat pertama kali Ayah mengangkat tangan beliau untuk menampar Bunda. Mungkin Changbin bisa marah lebih banyak dari seharusnya, tapi Bunda sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya.

Hari ini, Changbin merasakan kemarahan dan kesedihan yang dua kali lipat lebih besar daripada saat ia mengetahui perlakuan kasar Ayah kepada Bunda.

"Pak Kepala Sekolah, sampai—"

"Mohon maaf."

Semua orang di ruangan lantas mengoper atensi kepada satu-satunya siswa yang berdiri ketika suara selain milik Changbin akhirnya menginterupsi.

Seungmin memajukan diri dengan penuh gentar. Changbin bisa melihat segugup dan setakut apa sang adik hanya dalam sekali lihat.

"Saya yang salah, Pak. Saya minta maaf atas semua kekacauan ini dan bersedia menerima semua hukuman yang akan diberikan." ucap Seungmin cepat, yang mana tentu menimbulkan gejolak protes dari Changbin namun senyum tipis penuh kepuasan dari Hyunjin. "Saya akan pergi sekarang juga jika hukumannya diskors selama seminggu."

"Seungmin."

Changbin menggapai lengan Seungmin, hendak memotong kalimat meracaunya sekaligus mempertanyakan omong kosong apa yang tengah terjadi dimana Seungmin bersikap seolah hukuman yang ia sebutkan sudah sangat ia ketahui dan sering ia lakukan.

"Saya permisi."

Harapan Changbin untuk mendapat keadilan pupus begitu saja ketika Seungmin membungkukkan dirinya sembilan puluh derajat kepada kepala sekolah, melirik sekilas kepada Hyunjin yang tidak memberi respon apapun selain endikan bahu yang kelewat santai, dan pergi melangkah keluar ruangan dengan gerakan yang patah-patah namun cepat.

"Seungmin!"

Masih banyak sekali amarah dan pertanyaan yang ingin ia berikan kepada dua orang yang bersikap seperti patung di ruangan ini sedari tadi, tapi Changbin mulai kehilangan hitungan akan seberapa jauh langkah kaki Seungmin menjauh darinya.

Changbin menghela napas kasar. Ia nyaris menggebrak meja kuat-kuat saat menemukan orang yang bertanggungjawab penuh atas kejadian ini justru melengos, menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Perlu anda berdua ingat, saya tidak akan tinggal diam."

Persetan dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sekolah ini, Changbin hanya perlu berada di sisi Seungmin untuk saat ini.

/

**Yang Changbin temukan malam ini bukan hanya punggung yang dingin, tapi juga bahu yang letih dan kesakitan, sibuk menahan tangis hingga tidak sadar dirinya yang terlalu rapuh bisa jatuh jadi berkeping-keping sebentar lagi.**

Changbin hanya bisa bersyukur ketika menemukan Seungmin di mobilnya begitu ia berlarian keluar sekolah. Tentu saja Seungmin mengabaikan keberadaannya lagi, tapi sebanyak apapun pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya membutuhkan jawaban, Changbin menepikan egonya jauh-jauh untuk sejenak. Mereka duduk bersampingan di dalam mobil dengan tenang, meski kekacauan di dalam diri tidak dapat dideskripsikan lagi dengan kata-kata. Seungmin … hanya butuh ketenangan, untuk sementara, pikir Changbin. Changbin memilih mempercayai instingnya dan membiarkan hening menerpa mereka kembali untuk yang kesekian kali.

Meski ketenangan yang berusaha diciptakan Changbin berjalan dengan lancar, Changbin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tetap diam setelah mereka sampai.

Begitu keduanya turun dari mobil, masuk ke dalam rumah, dan berjalan beriringan, Changbin bisa menyadari dengan jelas kesakitan yang selama ini berusaha ditahan-tahan oleh adiknya. Entah dari cara berjalannya, dari tatapan yang dijatuhkan kedua matanya saat menatap kosong lantai yang ia pijak, atau dari bagaimana hembusan napasnya terdengar begitu menyesakkan hingga Changbin harus menghentikannya sebelum badan ringkih itu jatuh ke permukaan yang keras.

"Seungmin."

Normalnya, Seungmin akan mengelak. Selelah apapun ia, semuak apapun dirinya dengan semua panggilan dan pertanyaan Changbin, Seungmin pasti akan menghindar dan menciptakan jarak seluas mungkin antara mereka. Changbin sudah terlampau terbiasa dengan segala jenis penolakan yang diberikan adiknya, hingga hari ini datang, ketika ia mendapatkan nol respon yang membuat dadanya kembali disesaki berbagai macam perasaan buruk.

Seungmin bahkan tidak bergerak ketika jemari Changbin bergelung di lengannya. Changbin tidak yakin harus merengkuhnya seperti apa, saking takutnya ia akan rasa sakit yang mungkin harus ditahan lebih lama oleh Seungmin.

"Seungmin … duduk dulu, ya." tutur Changbin, berusaha melunakkan suaranya sebisa mungkin saat ia mencari kemana fokus pandang kedua mata Seungmin yang sayu.

Seungmin menurut saat dituntun ke sofa terdekat, seolah seluruh badannya sudah kehilangan daya. Di satu sisi Changbin masih sangat terguncang atas apa yang mata kepalanya saksikan beberapa jam lalu, namun di sisi lain ia harus mengakui bahwa ada kelegaan tersendiri ketika ia merasa jauh lebih diterima dan dipercaya oleh Seungmin di saat-saat seperti ini. Keadaan sekarang mungkin tidak menguntungkan kedua belah pihak, tapi Changbin bisa bilang ia merasa ada sepuluh kilometer jarak yang terkikis antara mereka.

"Seungmin." Changbin memanggil untuk yang ketiga kali. Ia menekuk lutut di hadapan Seungmin yang terduduk lesu tanpa asa. "Kakak gak akan nanya apa-apa ke kamu sekarang, jadi kamu tenang ya."

Mungkin Seungmin sudah membayangkan isi kepala Changbin jauh sebelum Changbin berbicara. Mungkin Seungmin terlalu larut dalam perasaan bersalahnya sendiri sehingga mengira Changbin akan membombardir dirinya dengan berbagai macam tanya dan sumpah serapah seperti saat mereka berada di ruang kepala sekolah tadi. Mungkin Seungmin dibaluti kekalutan yang ekstrem terlebih dahulu, ketika Changbin bahkan belum sempat merangkulnya dalam genggaman penuh afeksi dan ketenangan.

Mungkin selama ini Seungmin juga selalu ketakutan, hingga ketika Changbin memberinya tatapan lembut dan sebuah senyum kecil penuh harapan, ia hampir tidak mempercayai inderanya sendiri.

Changbin bisa tangkap semua keterkejutan Seungmin dari celah matanya yang melebar, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangannya lebih jauh, menggenggam Seungmin dalam jemarinya lebih erat, dan memberikannya senyum yang sedikit lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Kakak cuma mau ngelindungin kamu, itu aja."

Meski Seungmin belum mengembalikan senyumnya, Changbin merasakan beberapa salju berhasil dilelehkan malam itu.

/

**_Maupun Changbin atau Seungmin, keduanya punya penyesalan yang sama ketika tidak sampai di rumah pada waktu yang tepat._ **

_Jalanan di kompleks perumahan mereka masih basah saat keduanya menyusuri malam yang sunyi. Hujan menangisi bumi sejak dua jam yang lalu, memaksa Seungmin yang pergi ke minimarket membeli satu lagi_ cup _ramen untuk dimakan sambil menunggu reda, dan Changbin yang sudah ditinggal pulang oleh Chan dan Jisung sendirian di studio harus menunggu lebih lama lagi._

_Saat itu jam sebelas ketika keduanya tiba. Changbin sampai lima menit setelah Seungmin berdiri mematung di depan pagar dengan kedua mata yang kental akan sorot ketidakpercayaan menatap tanpa kedip pemandangan asing di rumah yang sudah menjadi kediamannya sejak sebulan lalu. Laki-laki yang secara teknis telah menjadi kakak sulung nyaris menabrak mobil ambulans yang diparkir di halaman rumah yang sempit, belum menyadari apa yang sedang menginvasi tempat tinggal mereka ketika ia menginjak rem dengan terlalu terburu-buru._

_Entah apa yang lebih menyakitkan untuk dilihat hari itu, Changbin dan Seungmin tidak mengerti. Pemandangan lantai rumah yang berceceran darah, Ayah yang tidak sadarkan diri dan dengan cepat dibopong polisi, atau Bunda._

_Bunda ... Bunda yang beberapa hari lalu Changbin lihat memeluk Seungmin di kamar sang adik angkat dengan tangis haru yang memilukan namun juga melegakan di sisi lainnya. Bunda yang akhirnya menyetujui permohonan terbesar Changbin untuk mengajukan surat perceraian setelah sekian tahun lamanya terkekang dalam perasaan kelabu antara cinta maupun iba. Bunda ... Bunda yang Changbin kenal selalu memberi senyum terhangatnya setiap malam setelah beliau pulang dari panti asuhan, untuk kemudian menceritakan betapa banyak alasan Changbin harus berkunjung kesana suatu saat nanti. Ah, yang itu. Changbin bahkan belum sempat mengabulkan permintaan Bunda yang itu, lantaran Bunda sudah terlebih dahulu memboyong seluruh isi panti yang mana tinggal seorang bocah semampai dengan tampang dingin ke rumahnya._

_Changbin tidak tahu apa yang Seungmin rasakan saat itu, tapi melihat tatapan kosongnya, Changbin punya kesimpulan bahwa ada penyesalan yang sama yang menggantung di relung dada mereka._

_Iya. Saat empat mata mereka menyaksikan tubuh penuh darah Bunda ditandu ke atas ambulans. Saat senyum hangat Bunda tidak ada lagi di bibir beliau yang terkatup rapat dengan warna yang lebih pucat dari jemari-jemari yang kedinginan. Saat lengan memar Bunda terkulai tanpa daya di kedua sisi badan beliau, saat kain putih memblok penglihatan mereka lebih jauh kepada Bunda untuk yang terakhir kali, dan saat empat roda ambulans serta mobil polisi berputar meninggalkan pekarangan rumah yang berantakan._

_Changbin tidak tahu banyak, sekali lagi. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ketakutan, kekalutan, dan kemarahan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia takut saat Ayah berteriak kepada Bunda, tapi tidak pernah setakut ketika melihat Bunda tidak bahkan punya daya lagi untuk membela diri. Ia merasa kalut acap kali Bunda membawa Seungmin ke dalam topik pembicaraan dengan Ayah, tapi tidak pernah sekalut ketika bau anyir darah menyengat dengan terlalu kuat hingga mengaburkan kerja inderanya yang lain. Ia bisa menjadi sangat marah jika saat kamarnya dikunci dari luar, telinganya dengan tidak sengaja mendengar Ayah membuat Bunda memekik kesakitan, tapi tidak pernah semarah saat polisi dan dokter harus jadi orang yang menjelaskan keadaan rumah tangga mereka yang sudah penuh akan borok._

_Seungmin dan Changbin bahkan belum sempat bertukar dialog apapun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, tapi satu kejadian itu sudah mencipta luka yang begitu besar dan sulit untuk diobati diantara mereka berdua._

_Bunda pergi lebih cepat dari yang pernah mereka bayangkan._

/

**Changbin benci teringat masa lalu, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti memutar memori buruk setiap kali menyaksikan Seungmin terpekur tidak berdaya di atas ranjangnya.**

Mungkin memang Seungmin belum mengucap sepatah kata pun sebagai jawab sejak sehari lalu Changbin terus mengutarakan semua ucapan yang ia harap bisa membuat Seungmin lebih tenang (Changbin bahkan tidak memberinya pertanyaan, hanya kalimat-kalimat tulus yang ia sesali tidak pernah diucap sebelumnya), tapi Changbin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang kehilangan acap kali ia menatap Seungmin. Ia terus-menerus dihantui oleh potongan ingatan yang dikoyak masa lalu.

Changbin tidak bisa mengalami kehilangan untuk yang kedua kali, dan demi mewujudkan visinya ia perlu memendam jauh ego dan rasa canggung demi mengobati luka besar yang tengah terbentang di hadapan.

Sejauh yang Changbin lakukan (berada di sisi Seungmin dua puluh empat jam sehari, membujuknya makan, mandi, tidur dengan selimut tebal, mengelus kulit pucatnya, merapikan rambut cokelatnya, dan masih banyak lagi), Seungmin tidak memberikan satu pun respon yang bisa membantu Changbin membuat keputusan akan apa yang perlu ia lakukan selanjutnya. Di satu sisi, Changbin bersyukur karena Seungmin tidak menolaknya mentah-mentah atau melarangnya mendekat, namun Changbin juga perlu memastikan apakah Seungmin sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik yang mana perlu dikonfirmasi oleh paling tidak sebuah gestur kecil yang merujuk ke respon positif dari Seungmin.

Meskipun Changbin merasa bisa melakukan semua hal ini untuk Seungmin seumur hidup, ia masih memerlukan jawaban Seungmin atas berbagai macam tanda tanya yang berkerumun rusuh di dalam otaknya. Entah itu mengenai mereka berdua, mengenai si keparat Hyunjin dan apa yang sudah ia rampas dari Seungmin selama ini, mengenai kemana saja Seungmin pergi saat Changbin tidak mengawasi, hingga hal sesimpel perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

Apa Seungmin membenci Changbin seperti apa yang Changbin selalu bayangkan? Apa Changbin tidak pernah terlintas sekalipun di dalam benak Seungmin saat anak itu merasa membutuhkan teman atau pertolongan? Apa Seungmin juga merindukan Bunda sebanyak Changbin dan apa Seungmin juga membenci Ayah dengan seluruh hatinya?

Changbin berharap suatu hari ia dapat menanyakan satu-persatu dari semua pertanyaan yang masih menjadi tumpukan benang kusut di dalam pikirannya. Ya, suatu hari. Hari di saat Changbin pada akhirnya dapat menyaksikan senyum Seungmin dimana Changbin menjadi salah satu alasan senyum itu muncul. Sekarang, Changbin tengah mengusahakannya.

“Seungmin?”

Kendati dirinya sudah keluar masuk kamar Seungmin untuk yang kesekian kali sejak kemarin malam, Changbin masih memanggil nama adiknya ketika ia datang dengan semangkuk sup hangat dan beberapa piring kecil penuh dengan lauk. Ia masih mendorong pintunya agar setengah tertutup kembali, dan ia masih mengecek suhu yang tertera di pendingin ruangan untuk memastikan Seungmin tidak menggigil.

Tentu saja Seungmin tidak menjawab. Changbin menjadi sedikit lebih terbiasa, meski bagaimanapun ia tetap punya asa besar atas respon positif dari Seungmin. Hal itu butuh waktu, dan Changbin berusaha untuk mengerti.

Ia mengambil singgasananya sejak semalam di sisi ranjang Seungmin dimana kursi belajar yang tadinya berada di depan meja ditarik lebih dekat dengan dimana si pemilik ruang berbaring di balik selimut tebal. Nampan yang penuh makanan ia letakkan di atas nakas untuk sementara waktu, sementara tangan yang sedari tadi kosong beralih untuk menyentuh pundak Seungmin yang sudah sedikit lebih lemas daripada saat Changbin pertama merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan erat. Seungmin merespon dengan membuka kelopak matanya—meski Changbin tahu ia tidak pernah dapat terlelap dengan nyenyak sejak kemarin—dan selimut yang diturunkan. Changbin sedikit banyak menahan senyumnya yang bisa melebar dari telinga ke telinga. Ia belum mendapat respon verbal, tapi dari bagaimana cepatnya Seungmin mengiyakan ajakannya untuk makan, Changbin bisa pastikan perasaan adiknya telah membaik.

Salah satu hal yang paling Changbin syukuri adalah Seungmin tidak menolak untuk makan. Ia mungkin masih agak kesulitan menelan karena terlalu banyak menangis, dan mungkin rasa masakan Changbin tidak seenak milik Bunda. Tapi piring Seungmin selalu kosong meski perlu waktu yang lama. Hal itu membuat Changbin kenyang bahkan tanpa makan sedikitpun.

Lima menit berikutnya, Changbin sudah menemukan dirinya menatap hangat pada Seungmin yang melahap perlahan makanan yang tersaji di atas meja lipat yang dinaikkan ke ranjang. Changbin bisa menerka bahwa jemari Seungmin masih perih karena terlalu banyak menahan beban tubuh saat ia bersimpuh di lapangan dan ... Changbin tidak mau melanjutkan. Tapi sendok dan garpu yang digenggam erat oleh jemari tersebut cukup memberikan ketenangan lain kepada Changbin.

Seburuk apapun situasi ini, Changbin ingin berterimakasih pada Seungmin karena sudah bertahan.

/

“Kak Changbin gak makan?”

“Hah ... g-gak, kamu aja yang makan.”

/

**Masih terasa tidak nyata saat Seungmin membuka konversasi di menit kesepuluh, tapi lebih tidak nyata lagi ketika mangkuk yang masih berisi separuh porsi sup didorong mendekat ke arah Changbin.**

“Kak Changbin makan juga.”

Suara Seungmin terdengar sangat tidak baik. Tentu saja, ia tidak bicara hampir seharian dan hanya menghabiskan energi untuk menangis dan merenung. Namun entah kenapa Changbin tidak protes sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak begitu punya waktu untuk memproses apa yang baru saja melewati gendang telinganya saat sebuah telapak tangan yang dingin membuat kontak dengan jarinya demi memindahkan sendok ke dalam genggamannya.

Changbin menatap tangannya, mangkuk sup di hadapan, dan Seungmin secara bergantian.

“Kak Changbin makan. Aku udah kenyang.” tutur Seungmin lagi dengan enam kata yang ingin membuat Changbin membuang jauh harga dirinya untuk menangis di hadapan adik angkatnya sekarang juga.

Perasaan yang menerpa Changbin seperti gulungan ombak besar di lautan itu terasa begitu asing, namun juga menyenangkan. Dalam hitungan detik, dada Changbin menghangat, memecah semua sisa es yang menusuk kalbunya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Ketika ia menatap dua mata Seungmin lagi, satu tetes air berhasil menembus pertahanannya.

“M-makasih ... Seungmin. Makasih.”

Changbin harus berhenti merasa emosional untuk dapat berbicara dengan benar, pikirnya sendiri. Tapi ... bagaimana? Saat orang yang ia sangat sayangi namun tidak bisa diungkap keras-keras, yang telah menerima terlalu banyak luka dan menanggung semua itu sendirian, yang tidak bahkan membalas kalimat panjang Changbin beberapa hari lalu, saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan manik penuh kepercayaan, seolah ia telah menemukan penyelamatnya. Bagimana Changbin bisa? Saat yang ia harapkan hanyalah sebuah anggukan atau sepotong kata ‘iya’, tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah tawaran untuk berbagi makanan dengan mangkuk dan sendok yang sama.

Changbin tidak bisa menghapus kata keluarga dari kepalanya saat ini. Setelah bertahun-tahun ditumbuhi salju, hatinya meleleh karena sebuah kehangatan yang entah mengapa begitu asing dan familiar di saat yang sama.

“Kak, kenapa? Maaf kalau aku—”

Kepanikan Seungmin muncul saat ia mendapati Changbin mulai terisak dengan tidak terkendali. Changbin menahannya dengan sebuah jemari yang meremas pergelangan tangan sang adik dengan kuat, memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak perlu khawatir.

“Gak papa, Kakak gak papa.” sahut Changbin cepat, kini ia gunakan tangannya yang memegang sendok untuk mulai menyuapkan kuah hangat sup ke mulutnya. “Gak papa Seungmin. Makasih, makasih.”

Mungkin Changbin masih meracau dan mungkin cara ia makan terlihat sedikit berantakan sekarang. Tapi hal-hal itu tampaknya tidak mencegah Seungmin untuk menaikkan ujung bibirnya sedikit, menunduk pelan, dan kembali mendongak untuk menatap Changbin tepat di mata.

“Aku ... aku yang, makasih.” Ucapannya terdengar terlalu ragu, tapi baik Seungmin maupun Changbin pun mengerti apa yang tengah berusaha diutarakan oleh mulut masing-masing. “Makasih, Kak Changbin. Makasih udah ada disini.”

Sekabur apapun kalimat yang terucap sore itu, Changbin bisa rasakan tidak ada lagi ketegangan yang berarti ketika ia merengkuh Seungmin, adiknya, ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

/

**Keterkejutan Changbin terasa pekat di udara saat ia membawa nampan makanan untuk yang ketujuh kali dan menemukan Seungmin menanggalkan kausnya di pinggir ranjang.**

“Seungmin?”

Changbin masih selalu punya banyak pertanyaan, kendati dialog-dialog pendek diantara mereka telah ditukar dengan intensitas yang lebih tinggi dan bekas air mata di pipi-pipi mereka telah diseka. Ia masih ingin melempar kata ‘mengapa’ atau ‘bagaimana’ meski senyum tipis di bibir Seungmin beberapa hari ke belakang sudah tampak lebih tidak pucat daripada yang sebelum-sebelum. Ia juga masih merengkuh bahu Seungmin dengan hati-hati, menyisir rambut cokelat Seungmin menggunakan jari, dan menunggunya selesai makan sambil memikirkan pendapat jujur Seungmin mengenai masakannya.

Masih banyak sekali keraguan dalam diri Changbin untuk melangkah ke belokan selanjutnya dimana ia bisa mulai melihat duri-duri yang menusuk Seungmin dari dalam dan meminta untuk dicabut satu-persatu, dimana ia akan membuka lapisan-lapisan penutup dari borok besar yang terjadi karena gumpalan rasa sakit dari masa lalu. Ia tidak berani menyuruh waktu berputar terlalu cepat, jika dorongan semacam itu bisa kembali membuat Seungmin tertusuk oleh tajamnya memori menyedihkan yang digulung di setiap sel otaknya. Maka tentu saja menjadi sebuah keterkejutan besar jika tanpa ditanya ataupun disinggung sedikitpun, Seungmin membuka diri atas kemauan pribadi, menunjukkan apa yang ia sembunyikan selama ini di balik bahu tegap dan punggung yang dingin. Changbin berhak, sangat berhak untuk terkejut.

“Kak.” panggil Seungmin ketika kedua kakinya berayun beberapa senti di atas karpet bulu, kedua mata menatap lekat laki-laki yang lebih tua dengan berbagai macam emosi yang tercampur aduk. “Boleh tolong obatin aku?”

Changbin mengangguk, cepat. Mungkin terlalu cepat hingga sup yang ada di nampannya nyaris tumpah saat ia meletakkannya di nakas. Changbin memberi nol atensi pada kudapan yang panas. Sebagai gantinya, ia datang untuk duduk di sebelah Seungmin yang kulit memarnya terekspos dimana-mana. Di pinggir ranjang, dengan jarak yang hampir tidak ada. Dengan jarak yang belum pernah Changbin jamah sepenuhnya.

Empat mata bertatapan saat diam menyerang. Changbin ingin menjawab pertanyaan Seungmin barusan dengan pidato panjang, demi menjelaskan seberapa bersedianya ia untuk mengiyakan permintaan itu, entah apakah yang Seungmin maksud ‘obati’ adalah arti secara literal maupun tidak.

Changbin akan mengobati Seungmin, jika yang ia inginkan adalah bubuhan antiseptik di biru maupun merah yang mewarnai tubuh pucatnya ataupun beberapa asupan analgesik. Changbin akan mengobati Seungmin juga, jika yang ia butuhkan adalah pelukan dan tepukan hangat di pucuk kepala dan kata-kata panjang dengan intonasi rendah yang bisa menenangkannya. Changbin berjanji akan membuat semua luka Seungmin terbayar dengan genap, tanpa meninggalkan bekas yang akan menghantui di masa depan. Changbin akan mengobati Seungmin, bahkan jika ia harus memindahkan luka-luka itu kepada dirinya.

“Yang di punggung dulu, Kak.” ucap Seungmin ketika kotak obat dan kompres air hangat sudah tersedia di samping. Changbin menyanggupi, menekuk kakinya ke atas ranjang untuk menghadap punggung Seungmin yang alih-alih terlihat dingin, kini hanya membuat dada Changbin berdenyut sakit.

Changbin sebisa mungkin tidak berpikiran begitu jauh tentang bagaimana luka-luka sebanyak ini bisa muncul. Beberapa ada yang masih merah, namun kebanyakan sudah membiru dan bahkan sudah hampir sembuh. Memikirkannya, Changbin hanya meringis pelan saat ada sebuah suara yang mengatakan bahwa Seungmin sudah mendapat kekerasan semacam yang ia saksikan (atau bahkan lebih buruk?) dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Changbin berusaha tidak menangis saat membayangkan betapa berat hari-hari yang dijalani Seungmin sendirian pada masa-masa tersebut.

“Kalau sakit, kamu bilang ya.” ujar Changbin, kendati tangannya sudah terlalu berhati-hati untuk membuat kontak antara kapas dan handuk yang ia pegang terhadap kulit Seungmin.

Seungmin mengangguk pelan tanpa suara. Changbin membiarkannya. Ia mungkin bisa menanyakan banyak hal kepada Seungmin sembari mengobati lukanya seperti ini di masa depan, tapi Changbin membiarkannya hening untuk sekarang. Atmosfer yang tercipta pun tidak secanggung biasanya, dan Changbin rasa perkembangan sekecil itu pun patut ia apresiasi.

Pundak-pundak mereka mulai melemas seiring waktu, membiarkan suasana mencair sedikit demi sedikit meski belum ada kata yang ditukar kembali. Changbin memutuskan untuk tidak keberatan meski harus berdiam-diaman hingga Seungmin kembali meringkuk di bawah selimut nanti, tapi saat ia mengganti kapasnya dengan yang baru, hembusan napas Seungmin terdengar lebih kencang dan ia pun memecah kaca tipis yang tengah menggantung di udara.

“Apa dulu ... kayak gini yang dirasain Bunda?”

Dari segala jenis obrolan yang berusaha diekspektasikan Changbin untuk dibawa, pertanyaan sederhana itu tidak sama sekali masuk ke daftar panjang tersebut.

Changbin nyaris menghentikan kegiatan tangannya yang sibuk bubuhkan obat ke punggung Seungmin, tapi ia memaksa diri untuk tetap melanjutkan sementara pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana untuk mencari jawaban yang pantas.

Belum sempat Changbin membuka mulut, Seungmin sudah melontar pertanyaan lain.

“Apa kayak gini, rasanya gak bisa lepas dari orang yang udah nyakitin kita karena kita masih terlalu sayang?” Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu perlahan berubah menjadi retoris, hingga Changbin merasa Seungmin bisa menemukan jawabannya sendiri di akhir perkataannya. “Apa gini rasanya, lihat orang yang dulu jadi rumah kita, pelan-pelan terasa asing dan malah jadi senjata buat diri sendiri? Apa gini rasa sakitnya? Apa Bunda juga ngerasain itu tiap Ayah mukul Bunda?”

Jemari Changbin masih kuat menekan kapas yang memerah ke atas kulit Seungmin, tapi bohong jika ia tidak merasa terkuliti lebih hebat ketika tanda tanya Seungmin kian bertambah. Mulutnya menjadi jauh lebih pahit daripada saat ia harus mencari topik obrolan ringan yang tidak akan membuat Seungmin merasa terpojokkan. Jawaban ‘ya’ terdengar sangat mudah, tapi di saat yang sama, Changbin tidak sanggup merespon pertanyaan milik Seungmin. Ia harap Seungmin tidak benar-benar perlu jawaban darinya, karena yang sebenarnya butuh dijawab tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Changbin sendiri.

“Kalau iya ... aku berarti masih jauh lebih beruntung daripada Bunda.” lanjut Seungmin. Pada tahap ini, Changbin percaya ia hanya perlu mendengarkan gumaman tersebut hingga adiknya benar-benar selesai. “Aku ... punya Kak Changbin sekarang, disini. Tapi Bunda ... kita sama-sama gak punya banyak kesempatan buat ada di samping Bunda selama masa-masa tersulit beliau."

Kali ini, gerakan tangan Changbin resmi berhenti, begitu pula dengan roda pikiran di kepalanya yang berputar menabrak satu sama lain. Changbin terdiam, membeku, mendadak lumpuh untuk sementara waktu. Ia kembali diingatkan dengan kata kehilangan yang tidak pernah ingin ia dengar lagi, dan ia masih tidak bisa memproses apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan atau katakan ketika Seungmin menoleh ke belakang—kepadanya—dan menyunggingkan senyum terlebar kendati ada refleksi dari kaca-kaca air yang menggenang di pelupuknya.

“Tapi meskipun Bunda gak bahagia waktu itu, aku rasa Bunda bisa bahagia sekarang ngelihat kita dari atas sana.” Seungmin mungkin hanya ingin menoleh sekilas pada awalnya, tapi kini ia memutuskan untuk duduk menyamping untuk dapat menatap Changbin tepat di kedua matanya. “Bunda ngelihat kita, disini, aku sama Kak Changbin di samping aku. Kak Changbin yang mau ada buat aku meskipun banyak banget hal yang bisa jadi alesan buat Kakak gak ngelakuin itu. Aku ... aku bersyukur, aku punya Kak Changbin.”

Ada air mata yang kembali jatuh di kedua pipi Seungmin saat ia menatap Changbin sendu saat itu, tapi Changbin juga sadar bahwa kelegaan yang ia ulas lewat senyum lebar di bibirnya cukup untuk membuat Changbin percaya bahwa mereka tengah berada di belokan yang tepat. Belokan yang mengekspos diri masing-masing, mempertunjukkan kelemahan-kelemahan yang selama ini ditutup rapat oleh tembok tinggi bernama ego. Belokan yang membuat mereka mampu memberikan kepercayaan satu sama lain untuk menghadapi situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan sekalipun.

Dan siapalah Changbin untuk mengelak semua emosi yang ia tahan-tahan selama entah berapa tahun terlewat? Siapalah Changbin untuk membiarkan kepingan memori berharga ini jatuh bercecer di lantai begitu saja? Siapalah Changbin dan apa artinya jika ia tidak menerima Seungmin dan air matanya dengan tangan terbuka?

“Kak Changbin sayang kamu, Kak Changbin sayang Bunda juga.” Adalah tutur yang diungkap Changbin saat lengannya kembali jadi tempat bersandar paling aman bagi sang adik. “Karena Bunda udah bahagia di atas sana, kamu juga berhak buat bahagia di sini, sama Kakak. Oke?”

Kata terakhir diucap Changbin dengan riang seolah ia tidak sedang membuat mata air di kedua sisi wajahnya dan seolah Seungmin tidak menangis haru di dalam pelukannya. Mereka membuat janji seperti dua anak kecil yang ingin membeli permen dengan uang tabungannya sendiri. Mereka mempercayai satu sama lain lebih dari saat mereka bertatap mata untuk yang pertama kali. Dan yang terpenting, mereka lebih dari siap untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu yang mereka punya untuk kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing.

/

**_Kedatangan seorang teman yang pengertian adalah jawaban yang tepat bagi kesepian di dalam jiwa Seungmin setelah seluruh dunianya berantakan._ **

_Seungmin tidak pernah punya cita-cita yang terlalu tinggi untuk diwujudkan. Jujur, ia bukan tipe pemimpi yang menuliskan semua keinginan kecil maupun besarnya di buku harian. Ia tidak suka berharap, ia lebih memilih untuk hidup dengan apa yang ia miliki saja. Mungkin itu jadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia tidak punya banyak teman di panti._

_Banyak teman apanya, realitanya Seungmin hanya punya Bunda seorang di tempat ia tinggal sejak kecil tersebut. Bunda bukan orang yang pemilih. Meskipun Seungmin tidak pernah acuh pada suasana sekitar dan suka menyisakan makanan yang diberikan, Bunda tidak meninggalkan Seungmin sendirian seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Tidak seharusnya demikian, tapi Seungmin merasa sedikit bersyukur saat ia tidak harus pergi meninggalkan panti karena diadopsi orangtua baru yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya dan hanya akan tinggal serumah dengan Bunda untuk seumur hidupnya._

_Seungmin kira ia hidup dengan sangat tercukupi, karena selama ada Bunda, ia tidak perlu orang lain. Ia tidak perlu harapan besar, ia tidak perlu rumah mewah dan uang untuk dihambur-hamburkan. Ia tidak perlu kekasih atau sahabat untuk tempat ia menuangkan beban, ia tidak perlu sosok orangtua lain yang bisa memberinya sejuta kenikmatan hidup lainnya. Seungmin pikir ia bisa bersama dengan Bunda selamanya._

_Maka ketika ia harus menyaksikan Bunda pergi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, rasa-rasanya seluruh dunia hancur saat itu juga._

_Seungmin tidak tahu harus kemana dan harus bagaimana. Rumah yang awalnya berisi empat orang terasa seperti gedung tak terawat meski telah dibersihkan dan ditata ulang oleh petugas sosial setempat. Ia menjalani hari seperti mayat hidup kendati dijanjikan bahwa seluruh kebutuhan hidupnya akan ditunjang oleh yang berwenang._

_Rumah dimana ia berpikir dapat menjadi tempat ia berbagi lebih banyak kenangan dengan Bunda justru terasa seperti neraka. Ayah sudah ditangkap polisi dan entah nasibnya selanjutnya mendekam di penjara atau menghabiskan sisa umur di pusat rehabilitasi, tapi Seungmin tidak merasa lebih baik. Yang tersisa di hidupnya hanyalah seorang saudara angkat yang hanya ia temui paling banyak sehari sekali dengan durasi yang tidak lebih lama dari beberapa menit saja. Tidak ada kata yang lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Seungmin selain kesepian._

_Meski demikian, Seungmin tetap harus melanjutkan hidupnya. Dengan kekacauan yang masih membekas hebat dalam ingatan, Seungmin harus meneruskan pendidikannya yang secara otomatis prosesnya dibantu oleh beberapa pihak. Dan seburuk apapun sekolah menengah atas baginya, Seungmin tetap harus menjalani hari-harinya untuk menimba ilmu disana._

_Sekolah menengah atas tidak jauh berbeda dengan jenjang sebelumnya kecuali tentang kakak kelas yang lebih bermacam-macam dan tugas yang lebih berat. Seungmin tergolong sebagai siswa cerdas sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, tapi memori buruk yang membayanginya seperti hantu serta mata pelajaran yang lebih rumit agaknya membuat titel tersebut tidak lagi berlaku kepadanya._

_Seungmin menjalani keseharian dengan kacau. Masuk terlambat, tidak mengumpulkan tugas, nilai buruk, terancam dikeluarkan. Satu semester pertama adalah neraka kedua setelah rumah. Dunia berotasi dengan buruk hingga Seungmin merasa seperti selalu berada di bagian yang tertindas, hingga ia bertemu seseorang dari kelas sebelah yang entah kenapa mengetahui namanya, nama Seo Seungmin yang bahkan tidak punya eksistensi sama sekali di sekolah ini._

_“Lo gak papa? Gue lihat dari belakang kayak mau jatuh aja. Udah makan lo?”_

_Kalimat pertama siswa bertanda nama Hwang Hyunjin mengalir dengan begitu merdu di telinga Seungmin, seolah ia tengah diberi uluran tangan yang siap mengangkatnya dari lubang kegelapan yang mencekam._

_“Hah ... iya. Gue gak papa kok.”_

_Seungmin menjawab seadanya, tapi Hyunjin terus bertanya. Jawaban-jawaban Seungmin menjadi lebih panjang dan detail seiring berjalannya waktu. Bahkan ketika pertanyaan Hyunjin mengarah ke bagian tergelap dalam kehidupannya dimana ia mengalami kehilangan terbesar yang membuatnya terpuruk._

_Hyunjin mengetahui segala mengenai Seungmin dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan, sementara Seungmin baru mengenali Hyunjin di permukaan. Seungmin mengenal Hyunjin sebagai teman yang ceria dan mudah bergaul, punya banyak teman lain tapi tidak pernah meninggalkan Seungmin sendirian, serta seseorang yang mampu membuat hari-harinya terasa lebih ringan dari biasanya._

_Seungmin kira ia bisa menghentikan kisah pilu hidupnya di titik ini, tapi Hyunjin yang sesungguhnya baru Seungmin kenali setelah tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas lewat._

/

**Changbin tidak percaya, tapi Seungmin memang benar-benar baru saja menyelesaikan cerita panjangnya tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hwang Hyunjin.**

“Terus? Kamu gak bisa menghindar dari dia lagi?” tanya Changbin begitu cerita Seungmin sampai ke titik balik dimana perkenalannya dengan Hyunjin membawa sesuatu yang semakin memperburuk hidupnya.

Seungmin menyeruput kuah supnya sebelum melanjutkan. “Iya. Dia awalnya nawarin aku buat jadi ketua OSIS, terus ujung-ujungnya ngomong dengan pasti kalau dia bisa jadiin aku ketua OSIS asal aku nurut sama dia.” Ada penyesalan yang sarat dalam nada bicara Seungmin, meski rautnya mengatakan ia benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja untuk menceritakannya sekarang. “Jabatan ketua OSIS di sekolahku itu kelihatan menggiurkan banget buat aku yang kesepian banget waktu itu. Yang aku bayangin cuma aku bisa jadi sosok disegani di sekolah, punya jabatan, dan yang pasti punya banyak temen.”

Changbin meringis dalam diam saat Seungmin melanjutkan. Ia masih mengaduk isi mangkuknya—mereka kini makan bersama di atas ranjang Seungmin dengan meja lipat diantaranya—tanpa menatap Seungmin sedikitpun, tapi hatinya dibuat pilu oleh perasaan bersalah yang menanyakan hal semacam mengapa ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk menaruh sedikit saja perhatian pada Seungmin sejak dulu. Mungkin memang keadaan membuat mereka berdua sama-sama terpukul dengan kejadian besar yang menimpa keluarga, tapi andai saja Changbin bisa memutar waktu, ia ingin menghadapi masa-masa sulit itu bersama.

“Jadi aku iyain. Dan sebelum aku sadar, aku udah jadi bonekanya dia. Aku juga mau minta maaf sama Kak Changbin soal ini ... aku selalu minta uang dengan jumlah banyak, sampai sepatu juga harus dibeliin lagi padahal uang yang dikasih udah banyak. Itu semua ... Hyunjin yang minta.”

Seungmin melanjutkan, dan Changbin punya keinginan besar untuk menutup mulut sang adik jika ia masih terus mengucap kata maaf (Changbin sudah dengar terlalu banyak sejak kemarin).

“Jangan minta maaf lagi ... beneran ini.” sela Changbin, sendoknya tergeletak di pinggir mangkuk ketika ia beralih fokus untuk menatap Seungmin. “Kakak juga salah karena gak pernah merasa aneh atau penasaran pas kamu minta uang sebanyak itu terus-terusan, jadi kita impas. Artinya, gak usah minta maaf lagi, oke? Nanti Kakak marah.”

Sebuah kekehan kecil yang tidak bisa ditahan lolos dari bibir Seungmin. Ia kembali menunduk untuk menyendok wortel di supnya lagi, alihkan pandang dari Changbin yang menatapnya lunak. Changbin mengembalikan kekehan yang sama, merasa seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai kejamnya hidup dan hanya mengerti tentang tawa yang ditukar oleh sepasang saudara seperti keluarga normal lainnya.

Laki-laki yang lebih tua ikut fokus ke makanannya lagi. Ia membelah telur rebusnya jadi dua, memindahkan satu potongannya ke mangkuk milik Seungmin dengan kasual seolah mereka sudah terbiasa melakukannya, sebelum bertanya demi melanjutkan konversasi.

“Hyunjin ini anak ketua yayasan apa gimana? Kok kayaknya berkuasa banget di sekolah.” tanya Changbin.

Seungmin menatap lauk tambahan yang diberikan Changbin, tersenyum tipis, kemudian menjawab.

“Bukan, sih. Dia ini semacam ... mafia di sekolah, gitu kali? Kenalannya banyak dan semua tunduk sama dia, mungkin emang ada barter sesuatu yang besar sama kayak aku juga. Hyunjin juga manipulatif jadi banyak orang percaya sama dia.” jawab Seungmin. Kini giliran sepotong sosis yang dipindahkan ke mangkuk Changbin.

Changbin melihat sosisnya, tertegun akan aksi kecil yang diberikan Seungmin sebagai balasan dari afeksinya. Seungmin yang melihat Changbin terdiam kembali mengeluarkan kekeh-kekeh kecil. Semua terasa cukup sempurna detik ini.

“Oya, Kak Changbin. Aku ... aku mau tanya sesuatu.” celetuk Seungmin setelah mangkuk-mangkuk mereka kosong. “Kalau misal kita pindah rumah ... gimana ya? Gimana menurut Kak Changbin?”

Bisa dibilang Changbin cukup terkejut atas pertanyaan itu. Sudah banyak hal yang mereka obrolkan selama kurun waktu dua hari (semua berkat keterbukaan dan kelapangan dada Seungmin yang bersedia memberi kepercayaan pada Changbin), namun untuk pergi sepenuhnya dari tempat yang penuh kenangan—baik maupun buruk—ini belum sama sekali terlintas di pikiran Changbin.

“Pindah rumah ya.”

Changbin berusaha keras untuk tidak terdengar kaget apalagi kecewa. Seungmin berusaha keras untuk tidak terdengar memaksakan kehendak kakaknya.

“Aku cuma nanya kok! Maksudku, aku juga tau rumah ini pasti berarti banget buat Kak Changbin. Aku cuma ... ya, nanya aja siapa tau Kak Changbin punya pendapat yang sama. Tapi kalau misal gak pun, gak papa! Yang penting kita tetep sama-sama.”

Seungmin jelas meracau karena panik Changbin akan dengan terpaksa mengabulkan permintaan tersebut hanya demi dirinya. Namun entah kenapa, Changbin malah fokus ke kalimat terakhir yang diucap Seungmin.

Ia tersenyum, cukup lebar untuk bisa dikatakan sebagai senyum bahagia yang penuh ketulusan.

“Iya, yang penting kita tetep sama-sama.”

/

“ _Sorry_ banget ya, Chan. Gue bakal sering-sering dateng ke studio kalau sempat. Tempatnya juga gak jauh, kok.”

_“Iya iya Bin, lo santai aja dulu. Nanti kalau lo butuh apa-apa, hubungin gue sama Jisung ya. Kita pasti bantu, jadi lo gak usah sungkan.”_

“Haha iya, makasih bro.”

_“Ya udah, lo fokus ngurus adek lo dulu aja. Gak usah mikirin kerjaan.”_

“Mana bisa gue gak mikir—”

/

**Jantung Changbin mendadak berdegup tidak karuan saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya, pikirannya melayang pada Seungmin yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur saat ia keluar dari kamar.**

Changbin buru-buru mengucap salam sampai nanti lagi dan memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Chan saat mendengar suara benda jatuh dengan cukup nyaring dari arah dapur. Kepanikannya menyeruak lantaran Seungmin masih ada di ranjangnya. Entah apakah Changbin bersikap dramatis atau tidak saat kemungkinan terburuk menurut pikirannya adalah ada orang jahat (semacam Hwang Hyunjin, misalnya) menyelinap masuk rumahnya.

Langkah kaki Changbin dipercepat saat otaknya dipenuhi bayangan negatif. Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul terlebih dahulu siapapun orang asing yang akan ia temukan, ketika kedua matanya mengenali seorang figur semampai yang berdiri di belakang kompor sebagai Seungmin.

“Seungmin?” Changbin merasa lega selama sesaat, sebelum kemudian ditimpa berbagai macam emosi lantaran Seungmin belum pernah keluar dari kamarnya sejak seminggu lalu dan sekarang ia terlihat seperti manusia normal yang tengah melakukan rutinitas sehari-harinya secara normal pula. “Kamu ngapain? Kok Kakak gak tau kamu udah bangun?”

Dengan refleksnya, Changbin berjalan mendekat untuk melihat apa yang Seungmin lakukan. Tapi ketika Seungmin menyadari keberadaannya, bocah itu otomatis merentangkan tangannya ke depan, memberi gestur yang lebih terlihat sebagai kode agar Changbin tidak mendekat.

“Kak Changbin diem di situ! Duduk di meja makan, biar aku yang masak. Oke?” cegah Seungmin.

Changbin otomatis diam di tempat. Ia memandang Seungmin selama beberapa detik, dan hatinya kembali ditumbuhi perasaan euforia yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Seungmin ... ya, itu Seungmin. Seungmin adiknya, yang mengalami hari-hari paling buruk beberapa waktu lalu, kemudian menolak untuk pergi dari ranjangnya selain ke kamar mandi selama seminggu lamanya. Seungmin yang hanya makan masakan Changbin di atas tempat tidur tanpa membasuh mukanya. Seungmin yang tempo hari Changbin tidak berani rengkuh karena ia takut tubuh ringkihnya akan kesakitan. Seungmin ... sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang, dan Changbin lebih dari bersyukur ketika ia menyadari hal itu.

Mulut Changbin gatal untuk mengatakan hal-hal emosional semacam ‘terimakasih telah membaik’ atau ‘aku sangat bersyukur karena melihatmu seperti ini’, tapi melihat senyum lebar Seungmin dan semangatnya dalam membuatkan hidangan untuk sarapan mereka menahan Changbin berbuat demikian. Ia tidak mau mengacaukan suasana riang ini. Biarlah ia mengalah untuk sesaat, dan menuruti kemauan Seungmin untuk menunggu di meja makan.

“Kamu ... bisa masak, emang? Perasaan roti panggangmu tiap pagi gosong.” canda Changbin ketika Seungmin mulai memindahkan piring-piring makanan mereka ke atas meja tanpa mau dibantu Changbin sedikitpun.

Seungmin tergelak, sekali lagi membuat Changbin larut dalam haru biru akibat menyaksikan dan mendengarkan tawa Seungmin untuk yang pertama kali—selain dari deskripsi Bunda acap kali beliau pulang dari panti dan bercerita mengenai anak-anak asuhnya (Seungmin adalah salah satu kesayangan beliau, tentu saja). Demi Tuhan, Changbin rasa ia bisa menangis sekarang juga.

“Jangan ngeremehin ya. Aku dulu sering nonton Bunda masak di panti.” bela Seungmin, yang mana mengundang kekehan dari sang kakak. “Udah, yuk makan.”

Seungmin duduk di kursi seberang setelah dua piring nasi goreng sederhana disajikan, dengan beberapa lauk tambahan yang diletakkan di piring terpisah. Changbin bisa merasakan kegugupan Seungmin meski sedetik lalu mereka baru saja bercanda ria tentang masakan miliknya.

“Dicoba dulu aja Kak, kalau misal gak enak ya gak usah dima—”

Belum sempat Seungmin melanjutkan kalimat peringatannya, Changbin sudah memenuhi mulutnya dengan dua sendok penuh nasi yang ia suapkan cepat-cepat demi mengantisipasi omongan buruk Seungmin tentang hasil karyanya sendiri. Ini adalah pertama kali mereka sarapan di meja makan bersama-sama, pertama kali Seungmin memasak sesuatu untuk berdua, dan pertama kali Changbin melihat Seungmin merasa bersemangat menjalani sesuatu. Sebagai sistem pendukung yang baik, tentu saja Changbin harus membuat Seungmin merasa berhasil atas apa yang sudah ia kerjakan.

“Enak kok!” seru Changbin, kendati nasi di mulutnya belum sepenuhnya tertelan. “Kamu jago masaknya, lebih jago dari aku.”

Dan ya, betapa bahagianya Changbin saat detik berikutnya Seungmin kembali tersenyum lebar, cerah, secerah (atau bahkan melebihi) matahari yang sedang bersinar di luar atap rumah mereka. Ia mengaku bahwa ia belum banyak mendapat kebahagiaan seumur hidupnya, tapi ia bisa pastikan momen ini akan selalu menjadi salah satu yang terbaik dari semua. Changbin tidak akan lupa bagaimana garis bibir Seungmin yang lurus tertarik menjadi sebuah kurva penuh arti ketika mereka saling bertukar bicara, mengobrolkan hal-hal trivial dan terkekeh bersama setelahnya. Sungguh sesuatu yang sangat berharga, terlalu berharga dan tidak bisa diabadikan dalam sebuah foto.

“Makasih makanannya, Seungmin.” ucap Changbin setelah mereka berhasil mengosongkan piring dengan sukses. Sesungguhnya Changbin tidak bohong saat ia bilang Seungmin lebih pandai memasak daripada dirinya.

“Sama-sama, makasih juga udah dihabisin, hehe.” balas Seungmin sembari merapikan piring-piring kotor mereka untuk dibawa ke wastafel. Ia baru akan berdiri saat Changbin menyelanya dengan sebuah topik obrolan baru yang tidak disangka akan muncul pagi ini—atau secepat ini, bisa Seungmin bilang.

“Oya, masalah pindahan ....” celetuk Changbin kemudian, membuat Seungmin otomatis berhenti bergerak. “Kita bisa mulai _packing_ hari ini. Kakak udah kasih uang muka ke tempat penyewaan rumah di kota sebelah. Tempatnya minimalis, tapi nyaman, jauh dari pusat kota juga. Nanti Kakak cariin sekolah baru buat kamu.”

Changbin mengatakannya dengan begitu normal, seolah perbincangan tentang pindah rumah sudah dibahas panjang lebar dan berakhir dengan kata setuju. Seungmin dibuatnya terkesiap bukan main, tentu saja.

“Seungmin? Kamu gak papa?” tanya Changbin saat ia menemukan Seungmin hanya terdiam dan menatapnya dengan mata lebar.

“A-aku ....” Seungmin kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menurunkan pandangannya, menatap meja kayu yang terlihat lebih aman untuk menumpahkan emosi. “M-makasih banyak, Kak Changbin. Makasih. Aku gak tau Kak Changbin bakal setuju dan bahkan udah nyari tempat secepet ini. Aku bahkan baru bilang kemarin dan, dan ....”

Senyum Changbin mengembang. Ia mengulurkan lengan, menangkap jemari Seungmin dalam sebuah genggaman.

“Kalau menyangkut kebaikan kamu, ya iyalah Kakak pasti setuju dan cepet. Pokoknya habis ini Kakak mau kita berdua hidup lebih nyaman, tenang, dan bahagia. Kamu harus janji sama Kakak ya?”

Tentu saja Seungmin menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan antusias dan senyum yang tidak kalah lebar.

Dunia sepertinya sedang memihak Seo bersaudara pagi itu. Dan semoga untuk seterusnya juga demikian.

/

**_Pertama kali Changbin berinteraksi dengan Seungmin setelah insiden besar yang membuat Bunda pergi adalah saat ia menemukan Seungmin berdiri gelisah di balik pintu rumah, jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam._ **

_Refleks pertama Seungmin ketika pintu dibuka adalah menatap ke arah orang yang membukanya dan refleks pertama Changbin ketika melihat ada orang yang (mungkin) menunggu kepulangannya adalah balik menatap orang tersebut._

_Yang mana berakhir canggung dan mengakibatkan keduanya mengalihkan pandang. Changbin menggaruk tengkuknya sementara Seungmin kembali menatap layar ponsel._

_“Maaf, Kakak pulang jam sebelas lagi.” ucap Changbin, entah kenapa ia meminta maaf._

_Mungkin, mungkin karena selama tiga hari berturut-turut ia menemukan Seungmin menunggu dirinya di belakang pintu rumah yang tidak dikunci. Changbin bisa merasakan kekhawatiran itu bagaimanapun, karena adik angkatnya pasti dirundung dilema antara mengunci pintu (yang mengakibatkan Changbin tidak bisa masuk) dan menunggunya pulang. Bohong jika Changbin bilang hal itu tidak mengingatkannya pada almarhum Bunda yang dulu sering memarahinya setiap ia pulang lebih dari pukul sembilan lantaran perjanjiannya adalah rumah dikunci pukul sembilan—sehingga Bunda harus membukakan kunci untuk Changbin lagi jika ia pulang lebih malam dari itu._

_Memikirkannya membuat hati Changbin berdesir pelan. Mereka tidak pernah diperkenalkan secara resmi, tapi apakah Seungmin masih punya sepotong kecil kepedulian untuk dirinya?_

_“Bunda udah gak di rumah sih, jadi terserah Kakak.” jawab Seungmin dingin, manik masih lekat menatap ponsel yang jika Changbin perhatikan baik-baik hanya menampilkan catatan panggilan yang digulung ke atas dan ke bawah beberapa kali. “Bawa aja kuncinya.”_

_Respon batin Changbin yang langsung muncul ketika Seungmin berkata demikian adalah untuk menolak. Jika Changbin membawa kuncinya, artinya ia bisa masuk dan keluar kapanpun ia mau. Namun itu juga berarti ia tidak akan menemukan Seungmin menunggu di balik pintu. Changbin tidak suka pemikiran itu, karena memangnya kapan lagi ia akan melihat Seungmin jika bukan di malam hari saat ia pulang bekerja sebagai produser bebas di studio kecil dengan penghasilan tidak seberapa namun rasa lelah luar biasa? Kapan lagi ia bisa bertukar sapa yang hanya formalitas jika bukan ketika Seungmin membukakan pintu rumah untuknya? Kapan lagi ia bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan yang mungkin saja fana jika bukan ketika ia melihat Seungmin dalam keadaan raga yang sehat dan tidak kurang suatu apapun?_

_Changbin buru-buru menyuarakan penolakannya sebelum Seungmin beranjak._

_“Gak, kamu bawa aja.” sahut Changbin cepat. Otaknya berputar, memikirkan cara agar tujuannya melihat Seungmin untuk paling tidak sekali sehari bisa tercapai. “Tapi kamu bukain pintunya ya tiap Kakak pulang.”_

_Mendengarnya, Seungmin otomatis menoleh untuk melemparkan tatapan heran—setengah tidak percaya—kepada Changbin. Tentu saja ia akan protes, karena mengapa pula ia mau direpotkan dengan membukakan kunci pintu untuk Changbin di tengah malam saat ia sudah bisa bergelung nyaman dengan selimutnya sendiri? Kira-kira begitulah yang Changbin tangkap dari tatapan Seungmin kepadanya._

_Maka sebelum Seungmin bisa merespon, Changbin menawarinya sebuah keuntungan. Keuntungan yang semakin lama menjadi kebiasaan, dan kebiasaan yang tidak pernah diduga akan membawa malapetaka lain bagi mereka berdua._

_“Nanti Kakak tambahin uang jajan buat kamu.”_

_Padahal Changbin tahu, Seungmin bukan tipe remaja yang butuh banyak uang untuk berfoya-foya. Padahal Changbin tahu, kemungkinan Seungmin menyetujui perjanjian itu adalah satu sepersekian persen. Padahal Changbin tahu, di lubuk hati terdalam mereka, interaksi semacam itu tidaklah nyaman dan tidak masuk akal._

_Namun entah kenapa Seungmin mengiyakan dengan cepat malam itu._

_“Oke.”_

/

**Changbin bisa melihat senyum secerah matahari lagi dari Seungmin meskipun mereka berdua berbaring di lantai kayu sederhana, kelelahan setelah sibuk menata perabotan di rumah baru mereka.**

“Kak Changbin tuh pernah benci banget gak sih sama aku?” tanya Seungmin di tengah hening yang nyaman. Angin sore hari berhemus ke dalam rumah baru mereka lewat ventilasi yang jumlahnya banyak. Changbin juga bisa mencium aroma pepohonan lebat yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari pekarangan.

Pertanyaan Seungmin terdengar begitu penasaran, meski Changbin bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah. Laki-laki yang lebih tua pura-pura berpikir, secara tidak langsung membuat adiknya cemas.

“Haha, ya gak lah.” jawab Changbin kemudian, mengundang pekik keheranan dari laki-laki satunya.

“Hah, kok bisa?” seru Seungmin, yang malah membuat Changbin menjadi lebih terheran-heran. “Padahal aku selalu ngira Kak Changbin benci banget sama aku, apalagi pas Bunda bawa aku ke rumah. Ayah aja ngelihat aku waktu itu udah kayak ngelihat setan.”

Changbin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pengakuan jujur Seungmin. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak poni cokelat Seungmin yang berbaring di sebelah, yang mana menimbulkan protes tertahan dari sang adik lantaran mukanya tertutup rambut.

“Ada-ada aja kamu. Ya mungkin Ayah gak suka, tapi aku gak pernah bilang gak setuju tiap kali Bunda bahas kamu. Lagian Bunda udah sering banget nyeritain anaknya yang namanya Seungmin di panti.” tutur Changbin jujur.

Seungmin sedikit banyak terkesiap. Ia tidak pernah berpikir Changbin melihatnya seperti itu. Yang ada di pikirannya sejak pertama kali bertatapan dengan Changbin adalah, _pasti anak Bunda gak suka sama aku_.

“Yah, mungkin karena kita belum sempat kenalan secara resmi juga, tapi keadaan rumah udah berantakan.” sahut Seungmin. “Tapi emang ... keadaan rumah selalu kayak gitu, ya? Kayak pas aku pertama kali dateng.”

Changbin berpikir sejenak. “Kurang lebih gitu, sih. Kakak gak tau mulai kapan tepatnya, tapi Ayah emang berubah jadi abusif ke Bunda karena sering beda pendapat. Bunda aja udah mulai punya panti sebelum nikah, jadi ya pasti lah Bunda gak mau nyetujuin Ayah buat bubarin panti gitu aja.”

Seungmin mengganti posisi berbaringnya menjadi miring, menggunakan lengan kanan sebagai tumpuan kepala yang kini menghadap Changbin meski kedua matany tetap fokus ke jari-jarinya yang menggambar pola abstrak di lantai kayu.

“Kak Changbin ... ngadepin keadaan rumah kayak gitu udah lama, Kakak kuat banget, ya.” puji Seungmin, tulus. Changbin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia biasanya tidak suka dipuji, terutama menyangkut hal-hal menyedihkan seperti itu. Tapi mendapat hal tersebut dari Seungmin ... terasa berbeda. “Makasih ya, Kak. Makasih buat gak ninggalin aku ketika Bunda meninggal, padahal bisa aja Kak Changbin pergi. Makasih buat semua uang dan tenaga yang Kak Changbin keluarin buat aku, padahal aku gak pernah balas budi. Makasih karena udah khawatir dan akhirnya nyelametin aku dari hubungan toksik yang aku sendiri gak bisa lepas, padahal aku selalu menghindar tiap Kak Changbin nanya. Makasih, makasih buat segalanya. Aku beruntung banget punya Kak Changbin.”

Dari sekian hari ia dan Seungmin bersama dan bertukar kata-kata menyayat hati, kali ini mungkin adalah dimana Changbin akhirnya melepas kontrol emosinya. Hari ini, di rumah baru, di hadapan Seungmin yang tersenyum, Changbin menitikkan air mata yang perlahan menjadi isak tangis penuh keharuan. Ia tidak lagi mengubur perasaan yang selama ini terus disembunyikan demi mempertahankan benteng kokoh tak tertembus yang selalu ia ciptakan sebagai tameng. Changbin merasa paling lega seumur hidupnya, dan semua itu karena Seungmin, adiknya.

Mungkin banyak, terlalu banyak memori buruk dan luka yang bertoreh di kehidupan Changbin dan keluarganya—Bunda dan Seungmin. Mungkin memang roda kehidupannya punya lebih banyak gerigi daripada keluarga-keluarga normal pada umumnya. Mungkin cerita hidupnya di kala remaja tidak seindah milik teman-temannya. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Changbin percaya. Changbin percaya akan lahirnya sosok yang lebih kuat setelah ia berhasil melewati semua cobaan yang telah menimpa. Luka-luka itu akan sembuh seiring waktu, dan ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya di saat yang tepat, bersama dengan orang yang tepat. Bersama Seungmin, adik angkatnya yang juga layak mendapat kebahagiaan yang sama.

Setelah memori di tengah malam yang dingin dan menyakitkan, Changbin dan Seungmin siap untuk merangkai memori di kala matahari tengah bersinar dengan terik, di kala bunga-bunga bermekaran, dan di kala kehangatan menerpa pucuk kepala mereka.

**_Midnight Memories,_ ** **selesai.**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you lots for reading luvs <3 kudos or comments are much much appreciated!


End file.
